Consumed By The Darkness
by GreyWolf97
Summary: Taylor Winterbourne is a psychiatrist who landed herself a job in Mount Massive Asylum. After a mishap she finds herself alone, being brought into a problem larger than just illegal treatments of patients. Taylor must navigate the asylum to escape but the lines between good and evil begin to blur and she has to contemplate, is she any better than the patients for what she's done?
1. So let me introduce you

**Disclaimer**: **I own non of the characters or places relating to Outlast or Outlast: Whistleblower. Only Taylor and Jace are mine so don't pinch them. **

**Notice -**Finished both Outlast and Whistleblower dlc, I thought I'd express my love for the game and how well Red Barrels made people shat themselves while playing this psychological horror game. In this story we follow the story of a psychiatrist by the Name of Taylor Winterbourne, she landed herself a job at the Murkoff Asylum three years prior to the Whistleblower and Outlast timeline. Truly she is the only one willing to help the patients get better, but the Murkoff corp are having none of it. By joining Taylor and her bodyguard (and briefly Waylon) you are embarking on a journey to explore Mount Massive Asylum and get to know some of the characters a bit better, you might enjoy it you might not but no matter what, thanks for reading.

* * *

Dark and quiet. All round creepy, a massive asylum stood looming in the distance surrounded by a forrest. One road lead up to this mountain asylum, it was a one being currently traversed by a four by four. The man driving was a one Waylon Park, a software engineer who was nearing the end of his two week contract. He was unable to tell anyone anything that happened there. The drive was ominous and when he drove into the parking lot, for what he knew was his second last day, he smiled at the fact he wouldn't have to see this place ever again after tomorrow. The asylum was massive and to his knowledge it was shut down in the 70's but it was reopened in 2009.

When he walked into the main building he thought the place could use a lick of paint, but then again this place wasn't going to be open for long. Park had unearthed some very unusual happenings in the asylum, as it was run by the Murkoff Corporation he wasn't the only one who wasn't allowed to contact his family. He paced further into the lobby and towards the elevator, and after being checked over by the security guards he took the elevator down to the main lab. He wasn't allowed access to it of course, he only had level three access, he slowly walked to the server room and opened his laptop. Going onto his email, he had caught the attention of a reporter called Miles Upshur, with all of these experiments happening he had to get it out, it was against human rights, these patients should be treated but helped, not strapped to a chair to watch morphogenic art, it just drives them more insane, Waylon thought.

"Mr. Park?" A knock came at the server room door, he instinctively closed the laptop and made sure it was switched off just so no one decided to go snooping. Waylon popped his head round a server and looked at the security guard who nocked. "Mr. Blaire requests your presence in his office" the guard gestured to Jeremy's office up the hall.

Waylon nodded, he got up from his chair and closed the wire door protecting the servers before proceeding to close the server room door. The surroundings of the underground lab were like that of an ice berg, all white with occasional lights and a cool temperature circulating around. Waylon continued down the hall and saw various guards moving backwards and forwards, it was unusually busy today he thought. Waylon took the elevator up to Blaire's office on the ground floor, when he reached Mr. Blaire's office on the ground floor he walked in and seen his secretary holding a phone to her ear.

"No, I'm sorry but he can't see you now, he's busy..." The secretary held the phone away from her ear a bit, the person she talked to, or rather the person who was shouting down the phone sounded pissed. The secretary gestured to Mr. Blaire's office, she put the phone down "Mr. Blaire will see you now" she said softly.

Waylon walked into his boss' office, the older man sat back in his chair holding a file, he immediately placed it in the draw of his desk and looked at Waylon. "Ah, Mr. Park" Blaire extended his hand and Waylon took it and shook lightly before sitting down in a chair opposite Blaire, "It is a pleasure to finally meet you..." He smiled "anyways, I believe this is your second last day with us here. Tomorrow you will be in the main lab, helping us with the more serious computer glitches we've been having lately" Blaire continued as he brushed his black hair back with is hand.

Then a loud bang came from the secretaries office next door, Waylon turned his head in confusion, shouting came from the secretary "I'm sorry but Mr. Blaire is busy at the moment, you'll have to come back later!" The secretary commanded.

Then another woman shouted back "I don't give a shit if he's got the goddamn president in there I'm talking to him now!" The door knob twisted and a blonde woman walked in. She was in a heavily used unbuttoned lab coat, jeggins and a black tank top. She was also holding files, she didn't seem to have the right build to be a scientist of any sort. Waylon thought, look at her, yeah she's a bit small but hell you don't see women scientists of that stature.

"Blaire!" She shouted slamming her files on his desk, Blaire looked calm "What's that shit you've gave me, hum?" She pointed to the files on his desk. Her blonde hair flailed in anger as she stood impatiently.

"Can't you see I'm in the middle of something Winterbourne? This can wait, seriously" Blaire gestured at Waylon

"Oh, well I'm sorry I interrupted you're little conversation. But can you tell me why the fuck you've got Gluskin down for tommorow?!" Winterbourne hollered

"Lets not talk about this now Winterbourne, I have another matter which is more important" Blaire raised his voice angrily.

"What? This guy not have clearance to listen to a few words?" Winterbourne continued, she picked up a few files and splayed them out across the desk "I don't care if he's no one. What I care about is my patients. You could have chosen from loads and yet you always pick on him" she added as she held a piece of paper in her hands, "A few more years in here Blaire and you're gonna be the one on the other side of the glass" she sneered

"Gluskin was an obvious choice among... The others we could have chosen" Blaire replied. Waylon didn't know what to do, sit here and continue to go deeper into this newly opened can of worms or get up and walk out.

"You could've had, Walker, one of the twins, Manera or any other high class patient. Why pick on him most of the time" Winterbourne sighed

"You feel sorry for him? And I thought Trager was the sick fuck. Gluskin reacts the best beside you know who. So it's an obvious choice" Blaire got up from his chair and walked over to Winterbourne "everyones been scared by this place, you're not the only one" Blaire said softly.

Waylon took a quick glance at the documents, there we a few picture and most of the guys looked mental, it had a few lists of victims of the person and psych profiles. Winterbourne came back over and picked up here files, she took a quick glance at Waylon then back at Blaire, she sighed and shook her head.

"I'll be in the male ward if you need me Blaire" she sighed and walked out, she apologised to the secretary and shut the door, then it was just Blaire and Waylon.

"I apologise for that Mr. Park, that is all." Blaire gestured to the door, but before Waylon could get up Blaire talked again "oh, Mr. Park, would you mind dropping this off at Miss Winterbourne's office please" Blaire walked over to Waylon and placed a file in his hand, it had on it 'morphogenic engine', whatever the hell that meant he didn't know. He nodded in response.

Walking out of the room he looked at the secretary who was visibly shaken by Winterbourne raising her voice, and was glad to get out. Guess this can of worms was deeper than he thought.

He'd never been to the containment part of the asylum before, it was going to be quite the adventure. He went to the elevator and was stopped by a guard in black SWAT armour. "Waylon Park, right?" He said, Waylon nodded "I'm Jace. I'm Winterbourne's guard. She was supposed to be here but I think she's went up to see Gluskin" Jace breathed through his mask.

"Uh-hu" Waylon agreed, the elevator opened and they stepped in, Jace looked at the file Waylon held.

"You're just a tech right? I mean, you've probably never set foot in the wards... Winterbourne practically lives in her office, she just pisses people off because she helps the patients a lot more than the other doctors do" Jace added

"Yeah? So who's this 'Gluskin' guy?" Waylon said as he began flitting through the document folder

"You'll see, man. I don't even wanna tell you what he's done in his life... Bro you shouldn't be looking at that, way above your pay grade" Jace shuddered. Waylon shrugged, there's nothing they can really do to him on his second last day. The elevator stopped and they got out, the ward was really run down, the paint was pealing off the walls, floorboards were ripped up, gurneys placed agains the walls. Oh and the stench, something had definitely died a million times over, no wonder Jace had a gas mask, Waylon placed his hand over his nose to try and stop the smell, but it was futile and he didn't bother.

"This way" Jace gestured round the corner, they walked along a corridor and there were just cells "this is were we keep the more docile patients" he continued to walk and stopped at a cell and opened it "go right on in, thats Winterbourne's office" Jace gestured. Waylon entered slowly and seen a number of things, Jace came in a few moments after "hard to believe she was in the British army" he said looking at the commendations hung up on the wall. Waylon placed the file on Winterbourne's desk and looked around her office, various newspaper clippings hung in frames on the wall, somethings about 'being under siege' and saving a ton of people. Waylon was quite impressed by the height she'd fell and landed herself a job here as compared to being a sergeant in the military. Her office was clean and he suspected through the other door lead to her living quarters, a small room he thought and right next to the lunatics.

"Impressive" Waylon vocalised as he once again eyed the many commendations on the wall, he looked at her desk and seen lots of other similar files, some had the CIA symbol on them, and that meant it would all be linked to the classified MKUltra, otherwise known as the CIA's mind control programme. Crazy.

"You ignore those files now Mr Park, I don't want to get fired for letting you have a peek" Jace said, he walked out of Winterbourne's office and Waylon followed. The security gates they went through were heavily outdated as compared to the ones they had down in the lab. They creaked open and closed, it was eerie and the lights were completely dimmed along this corridor. "You see these rooms, they're just consultation rooms or when the docs need to have a one on one with a patient... some patients need a look over, we sedate them and bring them over, and do whatever we need" Jace slowly spun round with his arms extended, it was laughable because seeing a big guy in black SWAT gear do a move from the sound of music was just a bit weird.

Waylon looked into the rooms "two way glass?" He said, Jace turned to face him and nodded.

"C'mon, she's usually up here on the end. Don't say anything though, Gluskin Isn't used to many people" Jace warned and stood looking into the lit room. Waylon peered in and seen Winterbourne checking up on that Gluskin guy, his t-shirt was off and she was using her stethoscope, she stepped away towards the window and spoke to Gluskin, you could see she was the type of woman who talks with her hands.

Jace pressed the intercom "Hey doc, got someone here to see you" he spoke, the speakers on the inside of the room must've buzzed and made Gluskin jump off the table in fright. Winterbourne turned around to Gluskin and put her hands out to calm him down. She stepped towards the intercom and pressed the button, having her back completely turned to Gluskin.

"Jace, what have I told you about using the intercom when I'm in session?" She spoke, Gluskin cocked his head and came behind Winterbourne, he placed his hands around her waist and nuzzled his face into her neck, shocked she turned around to face her patient leaving the intercom on. "Eddie, no. Not happening. Seriously" she pointed a finger at him.

"But, darling..." Gluskin pleaded as he stepped back scolded

"Jace open the door please" she requested, still keeping her eyes on Gluskin, the door clicked open and Jace stood back "Eddie, can we go back now?" She asked politely gesturing towards the door.

"Of course, anything for my darling" Gluskin smiled, he waltzed out the door humming, when she came out the room she seen Waylon.

"You?" She said confusingly "Drop off my file did you? I left it on Blaire's desk, didn't I" she smiled, but she was interrupted by Gluskin shouting.

"Leaver her alone you slut!" He shouted in Waylon's general direction

Winterbourne pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed "don't suppose you want to see the rest of the crew?", she walked towards Gluskin "stay behind him Jace will you?"

"Yes ma'am" Jace replied

"You too, you whore!" Gluskin hollered at Jace

"Enough Eddie. They're just friends" Winterbourne said calmly as she opened the security gate and continued through the gate, the halls were a little lighter but there were no windows, the walls looked no better and there was no change to the stench either. There were screams, shouts and all sorts of noises travelling from the main cells, Winterbourne traversed the corners slowly and calmly and this showed Waylon that she knew the place quite well. They went back to Gluskin's cell when Waylon went back there the mass of cell doors became more real, there were lots of nutters, this was just one corridor, hate to imagine what the rest of the place is like Waylon thought.

"An, home is where the heart is, isn't it dear?" Gluskin said happily as he walked in between Jace and Winterbourne.

"Indeed it is Eddie" Winterbourne replied reluctantly, then came Gluskin's cell, padded like the others, single bed and toilet. Most luxurious a asylum will get. Winterbourne opened the cell door, Gluskin dropped his head like that of a scorned child "In you get Eddie" she gestured into the cell, he pondered in and sat on his bed "and don't forget about what I said Eddie, struggle and it'll hurt, relax and it'll all be fine" Winterbourne reassured the patient.

"A lot like something else" Gluskin chuckled to Winterbourne "you will be there tomorrow, wont you my love?" He smiled at her, his voice sent a chill down Waylon's spine, I don't think I could put up with a mentally ill patient hitting on me he thought.

"Course I will, I'm always there aren't I?" Winterbourne replied, she slowly closed the door and shut it properly, before walking back towards the consultation corridors gate, then from there they went through another gate which looked like it would take them deeper into the asylum. She stopped and leant against the wall.

"That's like the seventh time he's tried it on with you Winterbourne" Jace spoke, she looked at him and smiled

"More than that mate. And remember it's Taylor, when I'm not in front of the XO's" she added "You must be Waylon. Can I call you that? or do you prefer Mr. Park?" She asked nicely

"Waylon, please." He said matching her tone

"Right. On with the tour" she laughed sarcastically "we'll be entering the medium wing, this is where we keep our prisoners who have a medium psyche. These guys have murdered, raped, committed arson, et cetera" she gestured to a billboard outside the wing with names of patients and current status.

"Yeah but none of them are interesting, I don't even understand why Gluskin isn't in with the maxers?" Jace said as he pointed to his head and circled his finger and whistled

"He's not that bad Jace. You know it." Taylor fiddled with the keys to the next gate

"Well fine for you. But not fine to men in general. He scares the shit out of me" Jace spoke, Waylon saw him physically shudder. "Waylon wants to know what he did to get in here" he continued

"No I didn't, but he seems to have quite an interesting personality" Waylon joined the conversation.

"Well he's got a knack for cutting up men to look like women, he's a misogynist you see" Taylor said as she found the key "It doesn't make sense, mentally. His victims were numerous, he's been trying to find a perfect bride" She opened the door

"He hates women but he likes you, that makes no sense" Jace added

"I know, might just be cause I'm a tomboy. Y'know" Taylor smiled as they walked to the max wing.

"Or... it could just be the fact you're too good lookin' to pass up" Jace replied, Taylor shot him a glance "what!?" She shook her head obviously embarrassed "so a mental patient is allowed to hit on you and I'm not?" Jace stopped and Taylor continued walking round a corner "what'd I say?" He stood while Waylon caught up.

"If at first you don't succeed..." Waylon said trying to cheer Jace up

"Then don't try again" Jace said quietly "aww I was only kidding Taylor!" He walked after her quickly and was closely followed by Waylon. They got to the next gate and seen Taylor swinging the keys around her finger on the other side of the gate. She smirked. "Aw shit"

"Don't hit on your commanding officer, Jace. This is a get back. The only way you get to max is through the atrium. Good luck with that" Taylor saluted and walked off to maximum.

Waylon looked at Jace, "well you know your way around this place" he stated

"Okay then, stairwell, down this way" Jace walked down and around alongside Waylon "this area is open to the prisoners, I don't think they'll like us around them. As long as their playing a game I don't thing they'll mind" Waylon nodded in response.

On the way to the atrium they seen many prisoners out their cells and they managed to walk past most of them, the atrium itself was another challenge, Jace opened the door and pointed to another on the far side of the atrium "there's the door to the max wing, it'll be open and Taylor will be waiting for us at the top of the staircase... Or at least she better be" he said quietly.

"C'mon then" Waylon took point and took over from Jace, when they entered the atrium all eyes were on them, whispers began and a patient with the basketball bounced it to a beat, slowly getting faster and faster. Waylon and Jace got to about the middle of the atrium when, prisoners came off the walls and off benches to see who they were.

"It's the sergeants friends" one whispered

"Keep away from them" another answered

"Friends of Walker's girl" another joined in, the prisoners drifted away from the men when they neared the max door, then the game continued, just like nothing had happened.

"I swear to God she is going to pay for this" Jace breathed heavily, probably the aftershock of being in the same room with about fifty vagrants.

"She said she was getting you back. Technically you're even" Waylon replied as they climbed up the stairs. The surroundings in this area of the prison were worse, everything was more run down than in the medium wing, the doors look rusted to hell. Waylon shook on the gates hoping to make enough noise so Taylor could hear.

"She should be here" Jace said putting his face up to the bars

"But she's not" a old looking man in a surgical outfit seemingly appeared out of nowhere making both the men jump "You're talking about Winterbourne arn't you Jace?" The man spoke

"Yeah, I am, Trager, where is she?" Jace banged on the rusting metal gate

"Oh, look, the Lone Wolf herself" Trager pointed down the corridor out of view of the two men "Winterbourne to what do I owe the pleasure?" He did a mock bow

"I'm helping these guys grow some balls before I show them round your guys" she smiled unlocking the doors, and smiling at the men before locking it. Taking a closer look at Trager he had a surgeons mask around his neck and magnifying glasses on his forehead, his grey hair was very thin and he seemed as jittery as the patients he had seen in the atrium.

"Anyways my fellow doctor, when you leave I suggest you see Walker, he's been some what...er... Possessive of you" Trager shook his head and left in the opposite direction, Waylon shrugged as Taylor glanced at him.

"Tell me honestly why did you do that to us?" Jace asked, physically prodding a finger in her face "That's not like you, at all"

"Tell you the truth Jace, those docile patients have got a bit batty lately, more than usual. I think it's got something to do with Billy, came to the conclusion they'd attack you if I was right" Taylor spoke

"So you risked our lives?" Jace said sadly

"Nothing as bad as that, you've seen the auto defences that Trager set up in the atrium haven't you?, it would've killed them if they tried to attack you" Taylor's tone hardened

"Okay then, if it's alright to ask, I want to get out of here thank you very much" Waylon said

"Fine then. Jace, get it, I fucked up kay. You know all this shit happens for a reason, I need some time by myself in this place. Just me." Taylor spurted out her sentence sporadically, practically breaking down, but she must've realised and retained herself.

"If this is about Kurt, y'know you can talk to me 'bout it" Jace smiled, realising he'd upset her to some degree

"Nope. Some things are best left buried" Taylor said sadly as they continued into the max wing "Is Walker still in the same cell? 'Cause they have been moving him around a lot lately" she added, Taylor seemed to take these corners a lot more slowly, maybe because it was the max wing or something else that scared her.

"I think they put him next to the twins. Whats with Trager?" Jace questioned as he checked his weapon

"Remember he's as crazy as the guys we've got in the wards, but he's important to the programme, I don't think Murkoff will want to get rid of their senior executive" Taylor continued walking and checking the corners

"Even if he walks around calling himself a 'experimenting surgeon'..." Jace speech marks with his fingers "... What you being so cautious around corners for Taylor? It's not like you" Jace said confusingly.

"Well I don't know if you heard, but a couple of days ago Trager let the Twins out for a walk. Unsupervised." Taylor replied

"You're kidding me?" Jace said shockingly as he stopped, Taylor turned to face him "I am not going any further" he stood his ground

"Okay then, Waylon, c'mon" Taylor gestured to the blonde man, Waylon complied and walked along side her, Taylor looked back at Jace, and she pointed behind him. Jace turned around to face Trager who was inches behind him.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" Jace yelled in fright as he nearly stumbled over, he dropped his weapon on the ground and braced his hands on this legs unable to get his breath.

"Didn't scare you that much did I buddy?" Trager laughed jabbing his scalpel at him jokily, Jace was scared out of his skin, he hastily picked up his rifle and backed away from Trager. "Thought I might join you guys, after all I'm gonna put these boys back in their cells" Trager smiled a wicked smile and indicated to the two rather tall men behind him, "out for a little stroll y'know" Trager continued

"Holy shit" Jace spoke as he raised his rifle to one of the men behind Trager. Waylon looked at the men standing behind Trager

"Whoa whoa whoa. All mates here Jace, there not attacking anyone" Taylor walked in front of Jace's rife, he almost swore he caught a glimpse of Trager licking his lips hungrily at her. "Anyway, we better be going, Waylon probably wasn't even supposed to see this part of the facility" Taylor grabbed the end of Jace's rifle and pushed it down, then pointed to the gate and handed him the keys. "Open the gate and wait at Walker's cell for me, I'm gonna have a chat to Trager" she smiled

"Fine. But be careful." Jace nodded and took the keys, Waylon followed and looked back, he didn't like the looks of that Trager guy or his compatriots.

"Trager why do you have them out of their cells?" Taylor asked angrily while she heard the metal gate shut behind her.

"They need some fresh air Taylor. Y'know? Can't keep 'em locked up here for eternity" Trager turned around and looked at the brothers "even you like to help your patients" he smiled

"I'm not convinced" Taylor folded her arms and leaned agains a nearby filthy wall.

"Everyones a little crazy, but some more than others. Look at you, you're the only female staff member who works here besides Jeremy's secretary" Trager began to walk towards the gate and the two men followed him as Taylor paced beside him. "They need something to do, getting outside and looking at reality, kinda different. And to think none of these patients will see another woman again..." Trager sighed as he got out his own set of keys to pass through the gate Waylon and Jace just went through "...its heart breaking" Trager held his hand where his heart should be.

"Yeah i'm special get over it" Taylor walked through the gate which Trager held gentlemanly, for a guy in his late 40's he looks after himself even if does have that daft low grey ponytail.

"Yep, the energy that the morphogenic engine produces doesn't seem to effect you. You're in the right place for your uniqueness" Trager guided Taylor to the cells of which the twins belong to and opened one of the cells.

"Jace, hoy me keys over please will you" Taylor raised her voice and Jace popped round the corner and complied, the keys flew through the air and she caught them, Taylor shook her hand, the impact of the keys stung, she opened the adjacent cell.

"Go on then boys" Trager said to the twins, they reluctantly walked in, and stood. Stared. "Aww. Another couple admirers to your books Miss Winterbourne" Trager smirked

"More than likely..." the small twin spoke in a calm and light tone staring at Taylor through the bars, win a sadistic smile.

"Look at her..." The taller twin matched his brothers tone and gestured at Taylor

"Smooth...soft..." The small twin said whilst still grinning

"Fragile and formidable" the taller one said gradually "I want to be inside her brother... to feel her warm moistness..." he said, by this time Taylor had backed away a little, even through the bars she felt the groping, wanting, hands of the two men, she shuddered at the thought, it reminded her too much of what Kurt did to her. She backed off a bit and looked at Trager, he shrugged.

"I want her too... To hear her pathetic cries and groans" the smaller one said "take turns?..." He turned to look at his brother

"No... I believe we can share" the taller brother smirked at Taylor as he backed off further

"Mmmm... Enjoyable and eccentric" the smaller brother smiled. Taylor shuddered and walked towards the corner of the corridor still feeling the eyes of the twins on her body, she took the corner quick.

"Nice to know you'll say bye Taylor!" Trager shouted down the corridor, Taylor seen Waylon and Jace and forced a smile.

"What's up Doc? You look like you're gonna puke" Jace slung his weapon round to his back and put a hand on Taylor's shoulder.

"It's just the depth the twins were going into when taking about me" Taylor forced a smile again but dry retched, it wasn't the sight of the dry blood on the walls, it wasn't the sick experiments they were doing on the patients, but it was the fact that two psychopaths wanted to rape her. She caught her breath and tried to stop shaking, when she did she spoke "I'm okay, I'm okay" she shook her head fast like a dog discharging water off its fur.

"Tell me about Kurt Taylor, tell me what he did to you" Jace held her against a wall as she slid down it futilely, he settled her down lightly and knelt down opposite her as Waylon stood over them.

"I was in a patient room. Examining. He nocked me out..." Taylor trailed off "He... He..." she tutted at her own uselessness.

"Hey" Jace grasped his mask and took it off and placed it on the floor "look at me..." She slowly looked up at him "you've been through shit in this place, so have I... It ain't any worse than what happened to you... In fact its nothin' compared to it..." Jace brushed his brown hair back and looked at Taylor. His face was covered in scars like he'd been mauled by a tiger, stitches could still be seen embedded in his face. "Talk... Taylor... Go on..." Jace smiled Waylon could see Taylor was visibly upset not just her glassy bright blue eyes but she was shaking.

"You get the idea... I... I was out... Kurt and a prisoner...good job he was sacked... The bastard" Taylor spoke quietly, Jace stood up and helped Taylor get back to her feet.

"You're better than him Taylor. Ain't she Waylon?" Jace smiled

"Yeah... Definitely" he said hesitantly, understanding absolutely nothing about what just happened "so are we still seeing Walker?" He asked

"Yeah, best to get it over with" Taylor spoke slowly as she stood up slowly, she seemed to quickly recover when she talked again "your scars suit you Jace, you should leave your mask off more often. I know it's not the nicest thing to be proud of, but you survived" she smiled as they approached Walker's cell.

"I don't know why you haven't left this place, I mean why stay here and not go for another job?" Jace asked. He soon answered his question by remembering what Taylor previously said about Trager, even though she's no senior XO Trager was right that the morphogenic engines energy hasn't affected her. "Ah yeah, you're special, and you enjoy your job" he answered as he cradled his rifle

"How you feeling, Taylor?" Waylon asked

"Better now. At least I have connections with my patients, and now a much better personal security guard" Taylor said in a happier tone "guess I do have someone to tell my war stories to other than Chris" she smiled as they cleared the last corner to see a single security door, it was a three stage door, there was a combination lock and handprint scanner as well as a key lock in which two members of staff will have to turn keys at the opposite side of the door simultaneously.

"This stuff looks high tech" Waylon said as he eyed the key pad "this guy must be pretty mental" he continued

"Meh. He's not all that bad... Minus the size, the non existing lips, nose and parts of his forehead then he'll be as normal as any of us" Taylor spoke nicely as keyed in the code she then placed her hand on the biometric scanner.

"The only way they'd get past this is if they rip an executives hand off" Jace joked as he got his set of keys out "hey, why do I only have a set of keys for the elevator and this security gate?" He said confusingly

"Probably because you'll loose them. You realise you have gave me the other keys you think you'd lose" Taylor replied as they turned the key at the same time. The door edged open with a creak and it was a large room and you could see the was the light caught the metal bars that held Chris Walker and kept him from his freedom.

The room was larger than Waylon had expected, the smell was a little better than the outside. There were few lockers next to the wall, then there was just a wall of bars stretching at least 22 feet. Jace reached for the light switch.

"No. Jace, remember where in his house now, we do what he wants" Taylor whispered loudly

"I still don't think the bars'll hold him. Seriously" Jace replied in a threatened tone

"Thats was when Blaire was pissing him off though" she replied "Blaire was mentioning more experiments... I don't think Chris needs any more done to him"

"Sergeant" a low voice grumbled in the darkness "nice of you to drop by" he said

"How are you feeling Chris?" Taylor said softly as she approached the cell bars

"Much better now I've seen you" Chris Walker emerged from his darkened corner and stood opposite Taylor and he held one of the bars leaning against it, his pale blue eye danced wildly all over Taylor's body. He then shifted and grabbed the bars with both hands "come a little closer" he smiled

"I'm fine here Chris" Taylor spoke as she shifted her weight to her left leg and placed her left hand on her hip almost promiscuously "Trager tells me you've been possessive of me" She approached the bars slowly, if Walker wanted to he could easily grab her and kill her.

"Taylor..." Jace said slowly and quietly warning her to step back, she ignored him and looked up to Chris, she's quite a small woman for her age, 5'01 at 29 and well Chris was a 36 year old 6'8 killing machine. Jace didn't know how she could stand anywhere near the creep.

"course I have, we've been in the ass end of the world getting shot at. We have plenty in common" Walker growled softly as he reached out of his cell and held Taylor's arm, he pulled her slightly closer

"Off. Walker" Jace raised his voice and weapon scared for Taylor's safety, Waylon slumped down the wall and looked like he was catching up on some sleep.

"If I wanted to do worse I could" Walker said as he pulled Taylor so she was completely pushed up against the bars. "You're scent is beautiful" he ran his hands through her long blonde hair and down her back he had quite soft touch for a guy of his size. But then he withdrew.

"Want to talk about anything Chris?" Taylor asked pushing herself away from the cell bars acting completely normal, as she got out her note pad and studied Walker's behaviour, he paced backwards and forwards muttering incoherently, his attitude completely flipped.

"Bad, bad, place... The Walrider is coming..." He muttered. Then he stopped and rushed to the bars making Taylor swiftly jolt back "he must be stopped at any cost" Walker continued, his pale blue eyes glinted angrily.

"Be careful Chris, you don't want to hurt yourself anymore" Taylor said softly finishing off a sentence in her not pad and placing it back in her lab coat.

"I will try sergeant" Chris spoke in an almost human voice "i'll try" he added

"I think it's time for us to go Taylor" Jace stated as he still threateningly aimed his rifle at Walker.

"Jealous are you, Scars?" Walker spoke slowly as he looked past Taylor to Jace, his eyes piercing into him

"No" Jace replied as he looked down to Waylon who seemed to be asleep

"You should be afraid of me more than you are of Manera" Walker talked as he he shifted on his feet, he moved and sat on the edge of his bed and clasped his hand together staring at Jace.

"Just cause he did this to me doesn't mean i'm not afraid of a big guy like you" Jace pointed a finger at the scars on his face furiously, they ran from his left eye to his chin and he had a few on his forehead diagonally scratching down to his right eye and a large gash on his right cheek

"Pathetic little pig" Walker laughed as he unclasped his hands and stood back up, he was rather unsettled.

"Yeah? Well at least I'm not going to be incarcerated for the rest of my life" Jace replied slyly

"Enough, you's two" Taylor said angrily "I was going to leave anyway. Got boat loads of paperwork to get through" she went for the door and nudged Waylon to get up.

"Well guess this is bye, big guy" Jace waved sarcastically and waited for Waylon to go through the door. Jace couldn't help but stare at Walker, he couldn't think how horrible it be to be experimented on and not be allowed back into the real world.

"When I get out... I'm gonna find you... Little pig" Walker spoke at Jace as he stared back, Walker could smell his fear.

"Yeah. Whatever" Jace and Taylor shut the door and caught up with waylon who was walking ahead of Taylor. "You okay bro?" He asked

"I'll manage" Waylon tried to smile as they reached the elevator, he looked back at Taylor who had her hands behind her back and pacing somewhat faster. "I think I can find my way back now"

"I'm coming man" Taylor spoke as she was a few strides away from them "can't believe he did that..." she spoke as they waited for the lift.

"Yeah he seems as bad as Gluskin" Jace said while slinging his rifle on his back and putting his mask back on "what am I saying he's worse. Hey Taylor would you rather..." Jace continued.

"Neither. Gave up fraternising once I left the military" Taylor replied as they stepped into the elevator.

"Bullshit" Jace spoke as he faced her and pressed the button to the ground floor.

"Listen. Have you seen the scientists here? There youngest is like 38, I'm fucking 29, I don't want to screw no goddamn scientists who is friggin nine years older than me... Haven't you realised that I'm a little bit messed up Jace?" Taylor's raised voice caught the attention of Waylon who was watching the pair argue.

"Whoa, hostility much" Jace replied holding his hands up on a mock surrender.

"Continue Jace, choose your next few words carefully" Taylor threatened him and pointed a finger, she held the pose for a few seconds "... Nah just kidding. You can say anything" she smiled. The elevator doors opened and when they stepped out they were faced by Blaire who had two Murkoff security officers next to him in similar attire to Jace's outfit.

"Well if I..." Jace started but the elevator door opened and Taylor walked out with Waylon

"Miss Winterbourne, I was unaware I gave you and your squad mate permission to take Mr. Park here on guided tour" Blaire smiled sarcastically

"We only escorted him to a elevator sir, we didn't want to leave him by himself" Jace stepped up next to Taylor

"Mr. Park my men will escort you to your car... And as for you two, I'm docking your pay for today. I'll have no unauthorised personnel snooping about the lower levels. Is that clear?" Blaire commanded as Waylon walked off with the two guards.

"Yes sir" both Jace and Taylor replied

"Good. dismissed" Blaire said as he walked off

"Great, now how am I gonna pay my rent" Jace sighed

"Get a place here, it's much more better than it looks" Taylor said as she tried to cheer Jace up

"I'm fine thanks. And I've got M.E. guard duty in three hours, this shit just keeps getting better and better" Jace continued sadly.

The ground floor was now quiet for 18:00 only the night security guards were walking around. The darkness began to engulf the asylum, this was when people who work here got scared, the screams and shouts of those incarcerated shot through you like a bullet through a thin wall. You really had to question the security of the place, was all of this place securely locked down or would Trager just open some cells and be done with it.

"C'mon Jace" Taylor walked back to the lift

"Where we going?" Jace caught the elevator as the doors were about to close

"My place" Taylor smiled as she leaned against the elevator.

"Oh" Jace said in a surprised tone.

"Nar, not for what you were thinking." Taylor smirked "anyway what were you going to say before Blaire interrupted us... And take you goddamn mask off I can't understand a bloody thing you say half the time" she gestured to his mask, she really wanted him to ditch it, she liked a man with scars.

"You're bullshitting about fraternising right?" Jace said and Taylor shook her head "So if I kissed you now, you wouldn't kiss back?" Jace spoke seriously

"You're like what? 29? You are..." Taylor couldn't get her words out of her mouth.

"Answer the question. Well three hours is a lot of time" Jace shrugged

"Apart from it being sexual harassment..." Taylor tilted her head and her fringe fell sideways. The elevator doors opened and she laughed as she walked to her office "If you want a kiss I would give you one. All you had to do was ask" she smiled at Jace who was still stunned in the lift.

"Seriously?" Jace said confusingly as he walked towards Taylor who was holding her door open, he walked in and unslung his rifle on the table. Taylor walked passed him and sat in her chair facing her desk, she pulled a draw open and placed a few files on her desk and began flitting through them. Jace coughed.

"Yeah, I know you're there. I just need to sort this out" Taylor still fixed her eyes on a piece of paper.

"What you reading?" Jace asked politely

"Garett's consultation of Gluskin, kind of interesting..." Taylor leant her hand against her face reading the piece of paper, she placed it on the desk, got up and opened a adjacent door "c'mon in" she gestured, they walked into her somewhat living room, Jace whistled.

"Nice place" he added, he never realised that the place would be so big, it had a massive open fire which was burning. He looked around it had two large arm chairs facing the fire and tucked away in the corner there was a single bed with a desk, computer and chair right next to it.

"Make yourself at home, Jace" Taylor said nicely as she threw her tattered lab coat on her bed and paced in front of Jace "you can take our armour off y'know, I wont bite" she smiled as she folded her arms and looked at Jace.

"Two and half hours is a long time for a kiss" Jace smirked as he began unclipping his leg armour.

"I'm not going all the way with you if that't what you mean" Taylor said harshly as she shifted her weight to her left leg.

"God no. I'm not a type of guy that takes too much advantage" Jace spoke as he threw his leg armour on a nearby chair.

"Ha. Too much?" Taylor laughed as she walked behind Jace to help him with his black kevlar vest "As long as we can still be good friends. No strings attached?" She asked as she helped lift Jace's vest off him.

"Yeah. One off. I mean I can probably leave this place for another job. You're stuck here, better make the time we have now right" Jace proceeded to take the rest of his armour off when Taylor walked back around him and then gave him a light long hug.

"Guess I could live with that, kinda be annoying without you nagging me though" Taylor mumbled into his chest.

"Yeah. Whatever" Jace smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back "good friends never let each other go" he added as he let her go and looked at her face.

"What?" Taylor said as she looked at Jace's scarred face "oh" she smiled. Taylor tip toed and tilted her head upward.

"You are tiny" Jace smiled as he pushed Taylor down so her feet were flat, Jace leant down and planted a kiss on Taylor's lips, he pulled away and looked down at her, Taylor's cheeks were beetroot with embarrassment.

"Okay then" Taylor breathed deeply as she placed her hands round behind Jace's neck and pulled her face into his. This kiss became more heated, tongues were brought into play, by the end of it one and a half hours of both kissing and talking, later both adults were still, thankfully, fully clothed. Taylor sat on Jace's lap while he was facing her sitting on the chair in front of the fire.

"Comfortable?" Jace asked as he placed his arms on Taylor's waist.

"Suppose so" Taylor said as she leaned forward and placed her forehead on Jace's, she leaned back and placed her hand on Jace's scarred face "I'm not going to pretend I don't like guys with scars" she smiled and stroked his face before getting up and going to her desk.

"I was comfortable" Jace groaned as he stretched, got up and walked to Taylor and hugged her from behind. "I know i'm pushing my luck. But I think I can manage to see you as a good friend" Jace spoke as he withdrew from her and sat down on her bed, she turned round holding another piece of paper and leaning against her desk.

"Don't tempt me" Taylor looked past the paper she was holding and once again placed it on her desk before sitting down next to Jace.

"Tempt you? I only wanted a kiss" Jace shrugged as he looked Taylor in the eye, his green eyes glinted, he checked his watch "we've got more or less an hour before i'm off" he looked back at Taylor.

"C'mere" Taylor opened her arms and Jace leaned heavily on her forcing her to lean back on her bed, she shifted a little and they were both lying facing each other on the bed. Taylor smiled and began to laugh making Jace laugh with her.

"What's so funny?" Jace giggled

"You're the first guy that's managed to get in bed with me... Well here anyway" Taylor shifted on her side and her blonde hair fell in front of her face, she brushed it behind her head. "I make it two years since I've been this...hmm... Active with someone" she smiled.

"Way more for me. No one wants a security guard who's got no decent place to live" Jace sighed "I live in a fucking block for god sake, complete shit hole" he continued as he lay on his back.

"You'll find the right lass mate. Who knows, she might be like me and care about personality rather than anything else" Taylor moved towards Jace and placed her hand on his chest and nestled comfortably in his arms.

"I suppose so Taylor" Jace said quietly "but as long as I've got you as a friend I'm fine" he smiled.

"Can you get up please, I need to check something" Taylor playfully pushed Jace off the bed and stood looking back at her computer screen.

"Well I hope she doesn't beat me up the way you do" Jace joked. He walked over to his armour and began putting it back on while Taylor sat typing at her desk.

"Na, I only go easy on you" Taylor said as she continued typing, she looked back at Jace who had the majority of his armour on "don't you at least have a side arm?" She asked as she swung around to face him

"No, rifle's all I need" Jace gestured to Taylor's office to where his weapon was.

"You need a pistol or a knife at least" Taylor lifted her boot up onto her desk and unsheathed a commando knife.

"Didn't know you had that" Jace said shockingly, Taylor put it back into her boot and walked to her office door and picked up Jace's rifle. "Do you clean this thing? It's mankey!" Taylor examined the rifle "you should know how to look after your stuff Jace" she continued handing the rifle back to her friend.

"Anything else you want to criticise?" Jace said sarcastically as he snatched the rifle off Taylor

"No" Taylor replied quietly as she sat at her desk

"Well I'm going to leave you now" Jace slung his weapon onto his back "enjoy your night" he smiled as he exited Taylor's quarters.

Taylor sighed as she stretched and looked at the paperwork about Gluskin on her desk. She began reading Garret's consultation again, she never thought of showing Gluskin a picture if his real childhood. Taylor thought that she best didn't, she didn't like the idea of hurting Eddie anymore that he already was. Gluskin was alright with Taylor, even though he was unwilling to talk about his father and uncle, he spoke often about his victims and how he was only trying to make them fitting for him. Taylor felt sorry for him, even though she had no idea what it was like to be thrown in a room and experimented on, she still felt the same alienation, being in a place you didn't really belong. It made her think of what Trager said to her earlier 'You're in the right place for your uniqueness' there were no other female staff members who worked down in the main lab mainly because the morphogenic engine produces energy that well putting it lightly... confuses the female sexual organs... So yeah... But as far as she knew she wasn't confused.

Later in the Morphogenic Engine room...

Jace stood leaning on the railings overlooking the morphogenic engine, he wondered how much it cost to build, then he overheard the laughing of Dr. Garret Snow's personal guards, two cock sure guys, who were only in it for the pay check. They wore the same armour as him the only difference was there was a white stripe around their left arm showing they were Snow's men.

"Where's your girlfriend Jacey boy" one of the guards laughed "finish with her, cause i'd sure like to have a go at her" he continued

Jace ignored the two guards and looked over to engine, Taylor had told him that the energy produced by the engine allowed the patients to get into a lucid dreaming state and see The Walrider. They had a mini one in the main lab, a crazy head scientist wanted to test it on her but she refused and said, she wouldn't want to be trapped inside one of her worse dreams. Whatever that meant.

"Aww is Jacey boy dealing with rejection?" The other guard said sarcastically.

"Find some one else to annoy" Jace snapped as he eyed the two older guards.

"Nah, kinda enjoying pestering you" one said as they both paced near him. "Wanna say anything else Jacey boy?" The guard sneered.

"First off Winterbourne's not my girlfriend and second I haven't made an advance on her" Jace said angrily as he pushed himself away from the bars and walked down the steps towards the engine.

"Is there a 'yet' at the end of that sentence Jacey boy?" The other guard said slyly

"No! And fucking stop calling me 'Jacey boy'!" Jace shouted up at the guards.

"Guess he doesn't like the nickname" the guard said to his friend. Jace walked off and began checking rooms like he was paid to do. With no scientists around it was very quiet, all you could here was the electronics buzzing. No one was allowed in the chambers without the say-so of Blaire or another executive, top secret, proper illegal stuff. Jace thought how the hell Taylor could've worked here for three years, he would've went crazy if he was in her line of work, well she is half way there, you gotta be able to understand the mental if you want to treat the mental.

"We heard you had a run in with Trager, Jace" said one of the guards leant over the railings above him "he reckons the twins have got it in for her when they get out" he continued.

"Yeah well it won't come to that" Jace spoke back up as he examined the control panel and decided to leave the two dick heads to their own devices. His footsteps hollowed out down the hallway and dwindled like the life light of the asylum, slowly flickering...

Right so, you enjoy it? Well... Anyway, read some stuff about Outlast but if some of it's wrong it's wrong, this is just my view of things. To be treated with kindness is to be brought into the light, some people exploit it and others just take it for what it is.


	2. Exams aren't my strong suit

AN: Right first off I never expected to have a bit of recognition in a category were not many stories are written, can I just say to those who are writing or planning on writing outlast fanfics, good luck and keep up the great work! Second off I would like you guys to review this, I greatly appreciate comments on my work and can I just say to ShadingRose you brightened up my day with your comment. Okay, Okay so you've met the majority of the antagonists and protagonists of both Outlast and my story, but today is the day Eddie gets put in the engine and Waylon gets his first glimpse at the horror of Mount Massive Asylum. Taylor on the other hand has an encounter with Gluskin, how the hell that part popped in my head I do not know, but enjoy. Oh and don't forget Jeremy Blaire is an absolute dick!

* * *

Taylor woke up in the early hours of the day, nearly stumbling off of her chair, she was dreaming again, it felt so real. But it seemed her desk was her bed last night, she was stiff as hell. Taylor got up, showered and put her cargo pants and a green tank top which was rather showing and returned to her office cleaning Gluskin's file up. She couldn't give any less of a shit today, she was tired and she only had to watch Gluskin be subject to the engine today, who cares if she looks like a tramp.

"Knock knock" Jace peaked round her office door slowly to see a drowsy Taylor.

"Morning" Taylor said half asleep as she proceeded to put her lab coat on, she waited for a bit and looked at herself, she decided it didn't go and she put her boots on and picked up her file and faced Jace.

"What?" Jace shrugged

"Appreciate what you did last night Jace" Taylor smiled then yawned

"Don't mention it... Literally" Jace replied happily

"Seriously, I'm not exactly getting anything in a place full of blokes" Taylor stretched and walked towards Jace "you would not believe the shit that's been running through my head since yesterday" she sighed.

"Can it come later, Trager is after you" Jace gestured outside her office, they exited the office and as Taylor locked it, she got a sudden hot flush and leaned on the wall.

"You okay?" Jace spoke with a caring manner reaching out to her.

"Don't you see. It's the engine powering up, the energy of this place... It's buzzing... Taylor's special remember, she isn't affected by the major side effects, but the minor ones do look like they're taking their toll" Trager walked down the hallway quite happily

"Whoa what side effects?" Jace said looking at Taylor, she shook her head not telling and Jace looked at Trager.

"Headaches. Hallucinations. Feinting at worse... What am I saying, worse is her concupiscence manner..." Trager said sternly Jace looked at him with a serious face "...But thats just Taylor being sexually attracted to her patients" Trager laughed. The older executive was wearing rather casual clothes compared with yesterday, jeans, white buttoned shirt with a loosely done tie, an old biology teacher style v-neck jumper over the shirt and all topped off with his scruffy lab coat. It seemed that Taylor wasn't the only one who couldn't be bothered to dress herself properly this morning. But he seemed quite worse since yesterday, he was more jittery and his skin was darker than it was as well, or maybe it was the light.

"Fuck you, Trager. What'd you want me for?" Taylor said holding her head, the older grey-headed man stood for a while in contemplation.

"I don't know how to break this to you but... Snow's took ill... You're gonna be examining Gluskin..." Trager spoke seriously, Taylor dropped her hand and eyed Trager, he even backed off a little "full...physical...examination..." he continued as he adjusted his small round glasses.

"Like the one I did with Manera?" Taylor asked

"Yeah, but we find that Gluskin is better one-on-one and without restraints" Trager held out a clipboard "I even went through most of the paperwork for you. Save you the trouble" he smiled slyly, and with that he walked off. Taylor stood upright and began walking towards Gluskin's cell.

"Hey" Jace spoke as he grabbed Taylor's arm, she looked at him and bit her lip "physical exam? Like full? Like..." Jace trailed off

"Yeah, I get to touch up Gluskin" Taylor said sarcastically

"You did this with Manera?" Jace still gripped Taylor's arm

"Yeah but he was shackled. Anyway it wasn't full, the anaesthetic they gave him was wearing off by that time I couldn't go anywhere near that rabid guy. I think I've been in worse situations" Taylor grabbed Jace's hand and got it off her, she handed him the paperwork "hold that for me will you" she said as she opened the gate.

"You got to check if he is physically all in order right? That means you have to jerk..." Jace shook himself at the awful thought that entered his head.

"No, only up until a certain point..." Taylor managed to keep a straight face for a few seconds before breaking a smile "acknowledge the fact were adults and we are laughing at that... A few sounds is all that required... I think" Taylor breathed heavily, who the hell thought of that as a requirement for a physical examination? well you can get away with murder in this place, I guess that's just making things worse for the patients here she thought.

"What if he doesn't?" Jace asked as he looked at Taylor who looked to be very embarrassed about talking about male orgasms, Jace just wondered if Snow did it or just got the normal staff to do it, no wonder Gluskin was jumpy near the normal docs.

"Well then I can't tick that box can I?" Taylor smirked "you thought I would've said something else didn't you... Guess you were gonna say, 'wouldn't put it past you'" she added as she lowered her voice to mock Jace's voice.

"No no... So does that answer my question I said last night? The would you rather one?" Jace tried to cheer Taylor up.

"Yeah it does. Eddie is a much better looking and younger (33) choice than Chris" Taylor said as they walked along the last corridor, there were two guards standing outside of Gluskin's cell and their body language said they weren't happy. "Great..."

Server room.

Main lab.

Same time.

Waylon sat at his desk still contemplating whether he should send this journalist his findings at Mount Massive Asylum and risk getting kicked out of a job. Meh. I'll wait, make sure I get that last pay check, he thought as he leaned back in his chair relaxed from the humming of the servers. Waylon had took every precaution to make sure the Murkoff corp couldn't track his email, he even went as far as borrowing a laptop, something he would never do, he like his own one too much. The server room Waylon sat in was dark and quiet, no foot traffic going back and forth, no nosey people popping their heads in the door, just the way he liked it, even with the stuff that was going on around here, but it was his last day, so savour it he will.

Back at Gluskin's cell.

"Oh heres the couple" one of the guards said giddily

"Why are you two here?" Taylor asked gesturing at Gluskin's cell.

"Well, we usually get to chauffeur Mr. Gluskin around while Snow was examining him" the other one said

"What?, you want some alone time with your patients Winterbourne? I'm sorry but there are better people in this place to screw" the taller guard spoke and laughed at his own joke. Taylor stepped between the two guards and stuck the key in the cell door and opened it.

"No we haven't got the restraints out yet" the guard freaked, Jace clipped him on the shoulder hard.

"She knows what she's doing you prick" Jace said aggressively.

"Eddie. You've got me today instead of Dr. Snow" Taylor said calmly as she opened the cell door. Gluskin emerged from the darkness and looked at Taylor.

"Darling, you have kept more than your promise" Gluskin smiled, Taylor gestured out the cell and stepped back. The guards walked forward and Gluskin stepped back, Taylor turned.

"Back off. Now. Or leave" Taylor said defensively as she stood between the corridor and Gluskin

"Fine. We'll let you go first" the taller guard spoke and pointed with his rifle the way to the consultation rooms.

"C'mon now Eddie" Taylor used her hand to guide Gluskin out of his cell "we're going to the examination room, I'll be able to have a better look at you then" she smiled as she let Gluskin in front of her.

"You guys hang back" Jace spoke at the guards as they walked towards the consultation rooms "he's hardly going to do anything" Jace spun back around to see Taylor walking alongside Gluskin "see".

"He'll have a nice advance at her Jace, look at the way he jitters" the smaller guard pointed out something that Gluskin only did when Taylor was near him. "There's something dark in him and he's gonna let loose on Winterbourne" the guy giggled through his mask at his own double entendre. What a bunch of jerks Jace thought.

They entered the dim corridor, once again no one else was in session. The area had a different aura around it now the engine was on, completely different. They came to the end of the hall and to the last room on the left, Taylor opened the door and let Gluskin in first, she shut the door and waited for the guys to catch up.

"You okay?" Jace asked Taylor as he cradled his rifle.

"Yeah. Just..." Taylor held her head, her headache had subsided "don't buzz the intercom... Don't want to give him a fright" what Taylor wanted to say was 'whatever you hear don't come in' but she'd be locking the door and turning off the intercom. Jace nodded in acknowledgement as Taylor took the clipboard off him and held it. Taylor didn't brace herself for what she was going to do, she really didn't need to, he's a bloke, maybe a little crazy but still a man. She turned the handle and entered the room, she walked behind the screen and pulled the curtain all the way round. Gluskin had sat upright on the examining table still fully clothed.

"I feel somewhat better having you examine me darling, not that I do need a look over..." Gluskin said calmly as Taylor placed her clipboard on the table then got her stethoscope digital thermometer and other equipment out of the draw opposite the examining table and placed them on the desk she didn't hear Gluskin get off the examining table, but she felt his demeanor get closer, she didn't turn around to face him, she didn't mind. Taylor felt him brush his fingers through her hair and then he felt his way down her waist, he nuzzled his face into her neck like what he did the previous day, but this time felt different.

"Eddie, not now, please" Taylor turned around to face her patient, he moved his hands lightly on her hips, his blue eyes looked at hers, piercing but rather caring. He lifted his hand and brushed it across her cheek before grabbing the back of her head lightly, Taylor didn't struggle because he could easily hurt her, Gluskin pulled her into his chest and hugged her, she lifted her head and looked up at Gluskin "I'm going to have to examine you Eddie or else they'll really end up hurting you, putting you into the engine" she smiled as she felt for her stethoscope and grabbed it not daring to break the gaze between her and Gluskin.

"Anything for you darling" Gluskin let go of her slowly and backed up with her, Taylor found herself walking Gluskin back to his table, he took his discoloured long-sleeved shirt off, he was rather toned for a patient, most others were skin and bones, but Gluskin liked to look after himself. She checked his heart rate, slightly raised but alright, Taylor examined some scars off of the hormone therapy, they were cleaning up nicely. Taylor could feel his eyes looking over her body as she stroked her hand across the scars on his chest, he purred quietly but stopped when Taylor returned to her desk on the other side of the room.

"You're afraid to continue aren't you" Gluskin spoke as he looked at Taylor as she packed her things up opposite him "You're different from the others Darling..." he got up and tapped her bare shoulder, she turned around and Gluskin continued "...You know how to treat a man..." Taylor backed off a little from him, she hoped he wouldn't lash out on her. "...you care for everyone but yourself. I won't give up on you..." He walked her right onto the wall, he held her against the wall and pushed himself on her softly "I know you're worth all my effort" he smiled.

Taylor thought to her self, is he blinded by love? or his own fantasies? or could it be both? Taylor had to give Gluskin some stimuli she didn't know if she'd regret it or not but she thought it would be easier for her to 'examine' him further. Gluskin lowered his head and looked Taylor in the eyes.

"Your silence is unnerving" Gluskin tilted his head slightly, Taylor looked up, this couldn't be anymore awkward, his bare flesh was inviting but she wouldn't take any further than she had to. Taylor raised her hands and placed them on his shoulders, Gluskin flinched at the coldness of her hands and he inched his face closer. Taylor pulled Gluskin forward but he made a move first, his kissing was desperate but slow, his tongue delved for hers, if she never knew he was a patient here she'd assume he hadn't kissed in ages, Taylor helped him by slipping her tongue in his mouth a few times, a few moments later he managed to redeem himself and began passionately kissing Taylor, properly. Gluskin took his chance and slid his hands in between her legs and began teasing her. Taylor stopped and pulled his hand away from her erogenous zone and placed it on her waist.

"Not happening" Taylor breathed heavily as she looked at him, she knew she was on the home straight, she needed to do it but she wasn't sure if she made the right move to get Gluskin up. Taylor sighed as Gluskin kissed up her neck, she flexed her right hand as Gluskin gave her room to breath, he placed his right hand on the wall above her left shoulder while his other hand guided hers to his abdomen. Taylor felt her way down him, she closed her eyes trying to imagine it was someone else, but she simply couldn't, she wasn't going to pretend anymore, she admitted it to herself that she had a soft spot for Gluskin. Taylor's hand made it past the rim of his pants and continued past his boxers, she had forgotten how it felt to be this sexually close to someone, never mind a patient. It was awfully warm down there, not to mention hard. Taylor felt Gluskin flinch once again reacting to the coldness of her hands, he kissed her again and again groaning and moaning in the process as she moved her hand up and down his length, she didn't realise how long she'd been pleasuring him but when she came to her senses, she opened her eyes and stopped as she felt a slight pain on the left side of her neck, was he nipping at her neck? Taylor stopped and breathed heavily while wiping her hand on her cargo pants.

"Just like daddy used to do, only better" Gluskin looked down at his darling, he wanted her all to himself, just them two alone and no appointment to go to. He wanted to hear her pleasured moans, her crying his name from those sweet lips he had the great honour of kissing, her hands on his body while they make love. He wanted a family with her, a legacy, he wanted to be a father he never had. He smiled at his thought but understood now was not the time he backed off, slowly, his chest rose and fell as he tried to control his breathing.

"Get your stuff back on, we're leaving" Taylor spoke as she rubbed her neck were he had nibbled, she found it hard to grasp what exactly was going through her mind. Taylor pulled the curtain open and walked towards the door, she grabbed her clipboard and completed the paperwork, when she walked out the guards were silent, even Jace didn't say anything.

"What?" Taylor asked as she held the clipboard under her arm

"Nothing. Just you finished quicker than Snow does" the taller guard said, Taylor turned to see Jace sitting on the floor, she nudged him with her foot and he jumped.

"Tired?" Taylor smiled as she helped him up.

"You were in there for twenty minutes. I had to catch up on some sleep" Jace stood but looked behind Taylor at Gluskin, she turned as some scuffling began. The two guards were shoving him down the hallway.

"Hey! Don't treat him like that!" Taylor shouted down the hallway but they got in the lift before she cod catch up, she dropped to her knees when she heard an awful screeching sound, she clutched her head and cried out in pain.

"What's the matter?!" Jace came rushing to her aid and held her.

"The. Machine. They've put it on full whack" Taylor winced, then like the headache it dissipated. Both of them walked into the lift, Jace hit the button for the lab and looked at Taylor, who was holding her neck still.

"Whats wrong?" Jace asked as he fumbled to get his mask off

"Nothing" Taylor still kept her hand on her neck but she held the clipboard close to her chest.

"I guess Gluskin didn't give you any trouble?" Jace asked as he secured his mask on his belt Taylor shrugged "what's that supposed to mean?" He said questioningly.

"I think I got carried away with him" Taylor admitted as she removed her hand and gripped the clipboard with both hands.

"Well I'm not going to say much about that, it's your choice" Jace spoke as he looked concerned about the hickey on her neck.

"Listen, Jace, I'm not choosing him over you. You better know that... It's just if or when you get another job, you can leave, and you know you couldn't see me again... I need something to keep me going..." Taylor looked down sadly, she expected to be shouted at by Jace but she looked up and seen him smiling "I couldn't live with myself if we were properly involved with each other, and if... you were ...you were forced to leave and I'd never see you again" Taylor choked back her tears and dropped her head sobbing quietly.

"Good logic. Like you always have" Jace stepped forward and hugged Taylor "It's good for you to have a cry y'know" he smiled as she lifted her head to face him.

"And you with your shit jokes" Taylor smiled as she brushed her face to get rid of her tears, Jace let go of her and faced the doors of the elevator. They opened a moment later when both of them walked out they caught Waylon walking towards the M.E chamber, Taylor jogged to him as Jace followed.

"Hey, it's your last day right? Bet your glad to be getting out of here?" Taylor smiled as they continued walking towards the control room.

"Yeah, can't wait to leave" Waylon said, it would be the first time he would've set foot in the control room of the morphogenic engine. But Waylon thought that this whole place stunk, this complete misusing of people who needed help, completely illegal.

When they walked into the control room he was ushered to a seat, he was told he was late but he didn't really care it was his last day.

"Well it's not so often we see you down here Dr. Winterbourne" One of the scientists spoke from his console "... Ah yeah your hear because Snow's ill" he continued then he immediately continued working when the elevator doors opened again.

"Right, how are we all doing today?" Blaire said sarcastically as he clasped his hands together walking towards Taylor, she turned and shook her head, he was unusually happy today. Maybe he had won a golf match with Trager... Wait a sec she thought were is Trager?

"Blaire, where's Trager?" Taylor asked politely as not to piss off her boss.

"I told him not to bother today, I'd look this over personally" Blaire smiled as he folded his arms looking through the glass at the engine, his massive money pot. Blaire was the type of guy who didn't care if he was in an illegal making money scheme, he was just reaping the benefits, hell he could get away murder and make thousands off it. He didn't care about the welfare of the patients only if he could get some good results in order to get more cash. But why was Blaire here?, he doesn't have a doctorate so he couldn't be here on behalf of Trager. I hope the old guy hasn't been self experimenting.

"But you..." Taylor couldn't finish her sentence because of a loud bang on the window, she realised they'd brought Gluskin out. Waylon nearly fell of his chair in fright, Gluskin was struggling still and when they put him in the engine, Taylor sighed as the scientists were still talking about Eddie's childhood, reptilian imagery? and his abuse, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Aw jeez" Jace looked at the floor, he always felt sick watching the patients getting put in the orb and getting tubes shoved in nearly every orifice in their body.

"I think you're done here Mr. Park" one of the scientists pointed to the exit "have a nice day now... Right someone give me an update..." He added as Waylon walked slowly past Blaire.

"See you around" Waylon said to Taylor and Jace, it was too informal for the likes of Blaire. A few moments later Blaire spoke.

"I'm sorry to cut this little liaison short, but I have more urgent matters to attend to" he walked fast out of the room and was joined by two security guards. Taylor shifted her attention back to he vitals of Gluskin.

"Ugh, I hate that guy" Taylor gestured out the door, Jeremy Blaire had arsehole written all over him, Taylor parked herself in a chair and put her feet up on the desk, but there was muffled chuckling and laughing from a few scientists who were monitoring Gluskin's lucid dreaming status.

"Well that's a change from lizards" one of them laughed, Taylor turned in her seat and looked at them, whatever it was it wouldn't be funny, Eddie Gluskin had been through hell and back as a kid and it's still affecting him now.

"Definitely, but still quite disturbing..." Another laughed as he leaned over his colleges chair, Taylor looked at Jace and shrugged, she didn't want to go and see what the fuss was all about, she was taught not to laugh at other people's misfortunes.

"Miss Winterbourne, you seem to be on someones mind" the first scientist smirked, as his colleges next to him laughed.

"No..." Taylor muttered to herself quietly, he hadn't totally bypassed his past to think about her? And he shouldn't even be thinking about... She shuddered at her thoughts. "He's not..." She spoke to the scientists.

"I just wish this thing had audio..." The scientist continued, Taylor got up angrily and pulled the plug out of the back of the monitor "aww come on"

"Your here to observe not to speak your mind. You keep your thoughts to yourself" Taylor raised her voice and threw the cables on the floor and waited for Gluskin's session to end. About quarter of an hour had passed and then his session had ended, Gluskin was placed in a wheelchair, but Taylor walked into the main engine room, she'd never been so close to the machine and her head stung but she went to go and help the guards who were taking Gluskin to his cell.

"Hey" Taylor said as she walked next to one of the guards "stop for a minute will you..." She stepped in front of the wheelchair and bent down to inspect the now heavily exhausted Gluskin.

"Ma'am, we need to get this patient back to his cell, for security reasons..." One of the guards said, but Jace stepped in front of him.

"Aw hell Eddie" Taylor lifted Gluskin's heavy head to examine his new wounds, the right side of his face was coming apart and when he looked at her drowsily she saw his right eye was encased in blood and both his crystal blue eyes were glistening with tears.

"Darling... Help... M..me" Gluskin said weakly as he dropped into unconsciousness.

"Get him to the first aider now" Taylor spoke loudly at the guard pushing the wheelchair, he didn't budge as she moved out the way.

"She said get your ass moving!" Jace commanded, they still didn't move.

"We take our orders directly from Blaire and scientists down here. you're just a shrink" the guard pushed the wheelchair slowly past the doors, then they shut.

"Seriously, you think they'd treat the patients better with the amount of shit they put them through" Jace spoke as he looked at Taylor.

"C'mon, I've had it with this place" Taylor said angrily as they walked back up the steps to the observation room. Both walked past guards, then Taylor caught the sound of Blaire hollering. "I'm going to make Blaire wish he never met me" she stormed in the direction of the shouting and seen Waylon getting the shit kicked out of him "Blaire!" She shouted.

"Ah good, now I don't have to send a separate team to get you" he stepped out of the server room with his security team.

"I think this is another volunteer, sir" one of the guards said as his college picked up an unconscious Waylon.

"Yeah, I like that idea, I think the corporation will wanna know how she's immune" Blaire smirked "anyway, more money for me" one of the security guards stepped towards Taylor with a pair of handcuffs.

"Not happening" Jace stood protectively in between the guard and Taylor.

"Don't let yourself get involved Jace, not your problem" Taylor placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Whoa, whoa. Lets be moral about this people. I'll strike a deal with you Mr Marshal, I'll let you go if you put the cuffs on Winterbourne, and don't worry no harm will come to her" Blaire pitched it like a salesman.

"As long as I go with her" Jace spoke as he still stood between the guard and Taylor.

"Nah, thats the best I can do Mr. Marshal" Blaire tilted his head "she's just too valuable to be mistreated" he said nicely

"Quit talking out your arse Blaire" Taylor said scornfully "Jace, you get out of here, I'll manage, I've been through worse" she spoke sternly.

"But I'm your bodyguard, I got to keep you from trouble" Jace turned and looked at her.

"Aww, such loyalty... Last chance Marshal" Blaire gestured for his guard to hand over the cuffs, then he sent them to carry Waylon into the elevator.

"I'm sorry ma'am" Jace apologised as he placed the cuffs on her wrists, he was going to hand her the key but Blaire spoke.

"Er.. I think I'll take those keys Marshal" Blaire points at the keys and Jace reluctantly hands them over and calls his other guards over "make sure Mr. Marshal here doesn't go anywhere into the main complex" he commanded, the guards stepped next to him as Blaire grabbed Taylor's arm.

"I'll find you" Jace said as Taylor was walked back into the elevator, she shrugged Blaire off as they entered. A few elevator rides later Taylor tracked their position to the maximum security and upper wards floor, she wondered what Blaire had put out for her, she just hoped she'd pay for it in full, the bastard was going to get his comeuppance and when he does Taylor was going to make sure she was there to see it.

* * *

On a last note if you haven't realised I've tweaked the ages of some of the characters, mainly because I have a hard time believing Eddie is 46 and that I think Taylor wouldn't have a strong enough connection with him. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I just apologize for any spelling mistakes or tense jumps, I just make these stories up for you guys/gals to read. So what are your thoughts and feelings on my characters or the way I've portrayed the antagonists and protagonists of Outlast?, I'd really appreciate the reviews on how I could improve.

So think on how you as an individual great person, you have the capacity to do anything you want in life, you were brought up with a caring family, a decent education and you are fed with both information from the outside world and great food. Some people in that world outside your window are being affected by famine, drought and most of all war. You just have to think, other people just aren't that lucky.


	3. The Trager Approach

AN: So getting this straight Blaire has seen Taylor's mood shift and he doesn't like the idea of her going rouge so what's the best thing to do? Throw her in with the big boys all by herself, we get a little appearance from some different characters at this point. You might be a little confused about Walker though, kinda had a nice idea for him, even though he's gone through hell and back, he remembers. And God I am scared for Taylor when the light go out.

* * *

"Lets go for a walk shall we" Blaire said slyly as he shoved Taylor out the lift, they took a few paces towards a cross junction of gate leading to different parts of the wing. Blaire stood for a moment contemplating where to go, he stepped towards a gate and jingled the cuff keys getting Taylor's attention. Then he threw them into the next corridor. "Yeah so good luck getting them..." Blaire walked towards Taylor and checked her cargo pants pockets for her keys, when he tried to yank them out of her pocket she kneed him in the guts the best she could, but he pushed her into the wall and pushed his forearm against her neck, she struggled for breath as she began to struggle but Blaire eventually got the keys and threw a breathless and spluttering Taylor on the floor. "Like I said, good luck getting to those keys without these" Blaire smiled and jingled her set of keys at her.

"Fucking bastard!" Taylor coughed trying to get up but Blaire knocked her down forcefully with his foot. She felt helpless, if Blaire locked down the elevator she would have no choice but to wander through the open gates, that is if there was any. The floor she was on was cold as ice against her bare shoulders, she wished she would have worn something more covering, but at the start of the day she decided a khaki-green tank top would suffice.

"But since I'm so nice let me do one more thing for you" Blaire walked towards one of the gates and looked around for an intercom that was connected to the entire max wing, he cleared his throat and pressed the button. "Hey, Trager, I know your out there somewhere buddy, listen, I've got a newly admitted patient here for you. Goes by the name Taylor Winterbourne, she's cuffed and literally packaged for you near the east elevator. So you know... Consider it a gift" Blaire smiled as he walked back to the elevator "nice knowing you Miss Winterbourne" he did a mock salute as the elevator door closed.

Taylor was alone. She had to control her feelings, she had no one to protect her and she had to get to those god damn keys. Taylor got up off of the mankey floor and walked towards the gate that Blaire threw the cuff key, yeah it was locked but she had to figure out how to get there.

"Aww, shit" Taylor said to herself, she realised she had to cut through the medical ward, worst place because that was Trager's playground. Taylor walked slowly toward the gate opposite it intercom one, it was open, so now it just was a nice, calm walk towards the wards.

The corridors were damp and rather cold, the lights flickered and popped with lack of care just like the patients. The shouts and screams of patients never ceased, the totality of the event never seemed to hit home, you could be killed if the patients got out, in this case Taylor couldn't defend herself. All of the gates were left carelessly open, Trager must know no one is going to come down. Taylor felt she was being lead somewhere, breadcrumbs in the form of locked or opened gates, ushering her different ways.

"He's gonna get you..." One of the patients said in his cell, the guy walked up the to bars as Taylor went to the next gate "oh, you're a woman. I've never seen a woman in years, C'mere..." The patient beckoned for Taylor but she went through the gate, she had to get her keys.

"Find those keys Taylor, you're doing well." Taylor Talked to herself quietly, then she passed two familiar cells, the doors to them were wide open, then she realised. The Twins were loose. "Shit" she swore to herself, 'if I run into them, I'm royally fucked' she thought, realising she had to double back because she had walked in a complete circle Taylor pressed on towards the wards, she seen a number of things, there was dead bodies of patients just disregarded on gurney's with blood all over them, cuts, stitches and bandages, had Trager become completely deranged? Whatever he believed Taylor didn't want to run into him. Richard Trager was a nice old guy at times, kind and would help patients within reason, joke about God sometimes, but every person has the capacity to kill. But what set alarm bells off the most was that nearly all the gates were open, he never used to do that until recently, he looked after most of his staff, but now, most of his staff were bled out on the floor with wounds that looked very painful.

"Help... Me..." one of the doctors spoke clutching his side, blood was pouring out of him "please help me..." Taylor couldn't do anything, the guy would just slow her down, she continued to walk down the hall as he shouted again "HELP ME!" Taylor looked behind her but walked round the corner, if Trager heard his victim, he would know someone else is down here.

Trager's operating room... Other side of the ward near open west elevator...

Trager's room was bloody with his victims life fluids splattered all over the room, buckets of body parts, broken glass, disregarded medical equipment, sinks filled with blood and a single light dimming the room it flickered as the old bony man stood cleaning his tools for his next victim.

Trager hummed to himself as he cleaned his shears, he never knew how much fun he could have cutting someone up, not to mention learning more about human biology. He thought about what Jer said earlier about a new patient he had to find, poor Winterbourne, well not really, Jer had a point in mentioning why there were no women in the asylum and Trager could find out why.

"'Literally packaged'... 'Consider it a gift'... Nice of you Jeremy..." Trager talked to himself as he placed his shears on his equipment table, he examined his IV drip, enough blood in there for a while he thought. He wondered what he should do to Taylor, even though she was nice sometimes, she really could be a harsh bitch. He remembered when Blaire first introduced them, she was his somewhat apprentice for the first three weeks of her job here, but when she realised how Trager treat his patients she left and got her own office. Taylor respected her elders but she treated him like shit, especially this morning when she called him, but this wasn't exactly revenge, more of a 'I haven't had a woman in years' thing, and she is a good looking young woman, curves in all the right places, he tingled with excitement, not only to torture the woman but give her a few lessons in biology.

"HELP ME!" a voice cried from the corridors, it sounded far away, but Trager knew exactly who and where it was, his freshet victim, former colleague, he had driven a knife in him several times and left him to bleed out.

"Well..." Trager looked at himself, he thought he would surely threaten Taylor, he picked up his shears and snipped them "Taylor I'm gonna find you and when I do..." He trailed off as he walked out of his room clipping his shears as he paced to find Taylor.

Back with Taylor...

Taylor wanted the doctor to shut up, but if she got away she wouldn't have to put the guy out of his misery, the poor bloke had so many knife wounds in him, he wasn't getting up soon. Although she had it in her to kill the doctor who was going to get her killed, she left the guy and walked further, she had to get those cuffs off her if she was going to have any chance of surviving this place alone.

It didn't take a while to finally get down the corridor when the guy stopped, Taylor figured that Trager had finished his jobs so she paced quicker, she went round a corner and walked, but she was drawn to a ward, the place was in a state, but one thing was awful, she walked forward towards this poor unconscious looking guy who was restrained to a bed. If this was all Trager's handy work she didn't want to see him on a bad day. They guy had massive cuts with large foolishly done stitches, his whole body was a mess, his genitals we gone, he had no nose and he looked liked he had been hit a hundreds of times over. It was sick, no other way to describe it. Taylor backed up in disgust, Trager had just totally flipped, no more nice Trager, Taylor was dealing with a psychotic patient with a sadistic personality.

"Trager, you sick fucker" Taylor muttered to herself as she backed up to the corridor, she took a few paces and looked at her cuffs, they weren't that tight but she could feel them rubbing onto her thin wrists. "C'mon, nearly there" Taylor was tired with both shock and fright, but she had to keep going, she couldn't let Blaire beat her, he had to have the shit kicked out of him for this, Taylor smiled at imagining beating Blaire within an inch of his life. She turned the corner and it was pitch black, then a voice came from the darkness.

"I believe you have a appointment with me Taylor" The voice said sarcastically, then a loud snipping sound began. It was Trager.

"Fuck" Taylor spoke aloud, she quickly ran back round the corner and into the ward she was previously in, Taylor quickly took refuge under a bed and held her hands in front of her, she could still hear the snipping of Trager's shears when he entered the room.

"You know I thought you'd be happy to see me... I'm not stupid" Trager said in his usual soft tone, it was quite a lightly lit room but she still was frightened if Trager got her. Taylor seen his bare feet beside the bed, she tried to breath quietly without giving away that she was there, but Trager got down on one knee and grabbed her leg from under the bed and dragged her from her safe spot. Taylor struggled but Trager grasped her with both hand and threw her on the bed forcefully before placing his shears at her neck. It would be way too easy to kill her now, too nice to escape a day of torture. "So. I'd like to continue this in my consultation room. Get away from prying eyes y'know" Trager pushed the shears against Taylor's neck softly and she stopped struggling

"Yeah" Taylor spoke calmly, now she had to get out of this shit. But what the hell happened to Trager, his skin, well he looked like he'd been skinned or really badly tanned. Trager had his mechanical glasses on as well as a torn surgeons mask, worst thing he wore a home-made apron, with no pants. Ugh.

"Lets get this straight... I'm here to make money... You're here to get fixed... Keep being nice and I won't have to kill ya" Trager said slyly as he forcefully clutched Taylor's hair at the roots and dragged her out of the room, kicking and screaming "don't struggle, it'll only hurt more" he smiled as he dragged the blonde out of the room.

"Bastard! Get the hell off of me!" Taylor screamed as she was taken to Trager's room, he held her hair in a vice like grip and it hurt like hell. When they arrived he pushed her in a wheelchair and secured her legs and abdominal with restraints, she fidgeted in the straps.

"Now what are we going to do about those cuffs huh?" Trager stood in contemplation "ah, yeah, got something for that" he left the room for a moment, Taylor felt like she wanted to cry, but it made her think about what the fuck happened to her emotions since yesterday.

"What am I doing here? This should have never happened" Taylor said to herself as she examined Trager's room, full of blood, broken glass and, God, the stench, rotting flesh and charcoal, she hoped to hell Trager hadn't been barbecuing for Manera.

"Right, simple procedure. Sit back relax and enjoy." Trager joked as he held a hydraulic cutter, he grabbed her hands and placed the cutter at the main mechanism so the cuffs would release "hate to think where those hands've been" he continued.

"Bugger off Trager. Let me go" Taylor said bravely as the cutter was working, taylor looked at the older grey haired man, he really didn't look like himself anymore, his skin - no flesh more like - was awfully brown and what the hell did he have that IV drip in his arm for, it's filled with... blood. Taylor shuddered as Trager looked her in the eye.

"Aw you think I'll just be letting your little ass go after this don't you?" Trager pushed the cutters together and her cuffs were off, Taylor quickly reached for a knife on Trager's equipment table but she felt a blade nick at her neck, Trager had a knife of his own. "No, no. I haven't finished examining you yet, doll" Trager said seriously as he got her hands and restrained them on the arms of the wheelchair, Taylor struggled like mad to get loose then realised she wasn't going anywhere.

"What do you want from me Trager?" Taylor asked, but she already knew the answer, not just the 'money' he believed he was still getting paid but some sort of sadistic sexual gratification.

"Mmmn... Might be the pay grade, or..." Trager walked up to Taylor's left side and placed one of his slender discoloured hands on her left leg then he whispered in her ear "...maybe I wanna piece of you..." he slid his hand up to her thigh but got up to go and examine the rest of his bladed items.

"Don't even think about it you old twat" Taylor's voice went acidic, she still tried to wiggle herself out of the restraints.

"Why are you even trying?, you're not going anywhere?" Trager drew his face level with Taylors and smirked, "I was going hand you over to the twins but they're with that crazy Father Martin..." Trager stepped away from Taylor and inspected his tools, wondering what to inflict upon her. Then he picked up a syringe which looked to be filled with a clear liquid, now that could be a number of things, they had a wide array of drugs in the hospital area like Demerol, Methadone, Tramadol and morphine, "Now any of these can make you a bit sleepy, but I'm not that evil to give you the heavy stuff..." Trager smirked as he went to her left side again.

"What do you think you're doing?" Taylor spoke as she looked at the syringe Trager was holding, now she never liked needles all that much but this was crazy, _that doesn't even look sterile _Taylor thought worryingly.

"Don't worry, I cleaned it..." Taylor swore he muttered to himself 'I think' but he used a piece of fabric as a makeshift tourniquet on Taylor's left arm, she winced as he pulled it tightly "No seriously...ha ha... don't want you dying of an infection anytime soon... I'm only gonna give you a bit, don't want you pass out, 'cause then it'll just be... wrong" he smirked as he held her arm.

"Don't do this Trager, you're a nice guy, you don't have to do this, just let me go..." Taylor tried to talk some sense into Trager but it she wasn't getting through she felt the needle pierce her skin and then a warm sensation running from her arm and then spreading through her body.

"Yeah, you jus' keep your mouth shut little missy and we'll get on fine..." Trager spoke as he unshackled Taylor.

"uggh, you prick" Taylor moaned as she attempted to get up, she stood but her vision was rather hazy, Trager was just standing there chuckling, she stumbled over by the doorway when Trager decided to help her up "get off me!" Taylor shouted as she tried to squirm out of Tragers grasp.

"C'mon, I need you to cooperate with me here Winterbourne..." Trager said as he pulled Taylor back into the corridor and along into the room he had kept his current patient. Taylor was struggling to make anything of the situation, she was dizzy and had a rather unpleasant feeling of dysphoria not to mention being a bit tired. Trager threw Taylor on a bed and began shackling her to it, _not too tight don't want her feeling uncomfortable_ he thought to himself.

"Just get it over with..." Taylor said quietly as she turned her head away from Trager, she was starfished, shackled to the a dirty bed with a half naked 40-something year old man staring at her with God knows what's going through his head. Taylor pulled at her restraints, she could easily get her hands out if she concentrated.

"No, you're not getting away that easily..." Trager leaned over and pulled her shackle a little tighter on her right hand, his flesh stank but Taylor's focus shifted on the knife trager had in his other hand. Trager pulled a chair up to the side of the bed Taylor was on but got up immediately to see his other patient come around.

"Trager, you sick motherfucker! Get away from me!" he screamed, Trager sighed and shook his head.

"Shh, can't you see I have another patient to attend to... now shut the hell up!" Trager pulled his knife on the poor patient, she sliced it across his chest opening a fresh wound for him to carelessly stitch it back up, the patient screamed loudly and tried to thrash about but Trager balled his fists and punched the guy until he was unconscious. Trager turned back to look at Taylor who was staring at the ceiling, "It's been no more than ten minutes... you're pretty high right? so, no need for you to be struggling..." Trager spoke aloud.

"You're not fucking me, Trager, NO way is that happening..." Taylor moaned as she looked at Trager who was on his way to sitting in the chair near her, she shifted her gaze back to the ceiling, _where are you Jace?, I could really use your help right about now. _Taylor thought of how Jace would make her laugh in the most dire of situations, how his laugh would liven anything up and that he would share anything that happened in his life with her and vice versa... _God Jace where are you?!_

"Wasn't planning on it..." Trager put his knife on the chair and ghosted his hands over Taylor's front "...If I wanted to... I would have you fully aware, after all I think I've got a taste for your screams..." Trager smirked as he pulled Taylor's top up and he placed his hand on her abdomen, she jolted as he touched her "Ticklish much?" he smiled as Taylor turned her head away from him, "C'mon, don't look away from me..." Trager removed his tattered surgeons mask and glasses then leaned on the bed, the springs creaked under the pressure. Trager moved his hands up Taylor's body, she could feel his slender warm hands feeling under the fabric of her bra and his sharp nails encircling her goose pimpled breasts.

"Get the hell off me you batty twat..." Taylor said aggressively as she tried to struggle, but Trager removed his hand from her and had become distracted by his thoughts.

"Listen, I know you haven't had a psychosomatic pregnancy... weird right... you joined as soon as all the other women left..." Trager leant in further and he leveled his face with Taylor's as he shifted both of his hands next to Taylor's head "You're just a stubborn bitch who won't back down... you must have decent mental health... but shits going down and you know... You're fucked..." Trager looked straight into Taylor's eyes, she looked at him with a blank expression but she smiled at him.

"You're the one who's being mentally fucked, Trager... oh what am I saying you're literally being screwed by Blaire" Taylor said sharply as she struggled with Trager leaning over her

"You're trapped, doll. Face it, I can make a lot of money lending you out to the patients here..." Trager ignored Taylor's attempt to get him annoyed, _Look at her right there for the taking, when was the last time you had a great opportunity like this? She's the crazy one, she'd probably enjoy it, _Trager contemplated.

"You do what you want to me Trager, but you know that you're gonna have a horrible death" Taylor was beginning to come back around from the morphine, but she still found it hard to move, Taylor stared at Trager's brown eyes, behind that crazy visage was once a great doctor, a decent man, but now, just a instrument of destruction for a sadistic mind. Trager shifted himself on the bed and put his full weight on Taylor, he tilted head and pushed his lips into Taylor's, she tried to get him off but her screams were muffled by Trager trying to shove his tongue into her mouth as he was snaking a filthy hand all over her upper half, he even bit his sharp teeth lightly at Taylor's lips. Taylor was having none of it, she allowed Trager to back off as she mentally retreated and spat in his face.

"That is no way to treat a friend, now is it" Trager said as he wiped his face he then reached for his knife but Taylor tried to struggle underneath him, he got up and held his knife and looked back at his prize possession _yeah you're gonna make me some money_ Trager thought. Taylor turned her head away from Trager again, but he became more aggressive in response to her ignorance "Are you even listening to me?!" Trager shouted at her but she didn't answer, he then brought his knife down half way through Taylor's left hand.

"AHHH!" Taylor screamed, her delirium had completely ruptured under the pain that was piercing through her hand, he hadn't even pushed it all the way through, she felt blood trickling down her hand as she shut her eyes in pain.

"See, if you would've cooperated, I wouldn't of had to do that..." Trager remarked as he cleaned his knife on his apron, he licked his lips at the taste of Taylor still on his lips _Maybe I will put you under and have my way with your pretty body_ he thought but then something crackled over the intercom.

"Children, the time is near, The Walrider will soon judge us. My witness is nearly upon us, he will aid us in the quest to remove the shackles from our true God" the voice spoke through the intercom, that was no way the preacher Taylor usually heard, was it that patient who thinks he's a priest?

"You see, that's Father Martin... No offence to the man, but I sometimes worry he might just be... A little bit, crazy. It's understandable..." Trager then trailed off mumbling to himself, with his back turned Taylor was able to wiggle her right hand out of the restraints, the light then went off. "What the?..." Trager spoke.

"Lights. electric. Shit, the entire asylum's lost power" Taylor spoke to keep Trager from knowing she was doing something suspicious, she wriggled away from the restraints as quietly wincing at the pain of her hand but she lay still when the lights flickered, Trager had his back turned.

"You just sit tight, I'm gonna see what's happening" Trager said, as he left the room , Taylor began to unshackle the restraints on her boots, when she got off the bed she ran straight for the door, her legs buckled and she hit the floor hard, she couldn't see shit, she just hoped Trager wasn't loitering around, waiting for Taylor to run into him again, but she couldn't hear him. Taylor scrambled to a nearby wall and stuck to it trying not to get lost and turned then left to go towards the elevator. _Oh that fucking hurts _Taylor held her injured hand as she dipped behind a gurney and looked past it, the place was pitch black, but she knew the lift was on the other end of this corridor, she walked towards the junction that was near the lift.

"Ah-ha" a voice came from her side, then Taylor was tackled by what she only knew as a patient "another for the congregation!" He shouted, the lights flickered back on but immediately off. Taylor struggled to escape the punches of the patient, he straddled her body as she tried to block them, she failed and that freaking morphine didn't help, a loud crack sounded, was it his hand? Or was it her jaw? Taylor couldn't think. She was out.

...

...

...

* * *

Well What you guys think huh? tell you the truth I think Trager is a great antagonist in Outlast, but this chapter made me squirm a bit, it could've been worse for Taylor, I mean he could have went all out and had his way with our Taylor. Ugh. Trager creeps the bejesus out of me, the whole snippity snip snip snip of those shears. So lets hear your thoughts :)

Taylor: Go shear a sheep or something! *Agro towards Trager*

Trager: But there is no sheep here.

Taylor: Well Manera needs a haircut, go find him.

Trager: :( okay *skulks off*

Taylor: Seriously, can everyone just leave me alone *walks off into darkness*

There are crucial times in life where **you **think, is that the right thing to do? and then there's times when **you** get egged on, seriously, **you** don't have to do anything if **you** don't want to. **You **are your own person, screw what anyone else says, they don't know **you** as good as **you **know yourself.


	4. Always expect the unexpected

It's nice to see you guys read this and to you ShadingRose you are great!... Well ouch much for Taylor? So after having Trager run his filthy hands over our dear Taylor, fill her with morphine and stabbed her hand, and now she's been knocked out by a bloody variant and carted off to God knows where, seriously I should give that poor woman some slack. What's going on? Why is this happening? Why hasn't she ran into Jace yet? So many questions...

* * *

...

...

...

"Father Martin will be pleased" the patient said as he dragged his unconscious prize to the lift, he looked at the woman he had captured, and was confused. First off, she was a she, a real she with all the flesh. Second, there were no other women here, she must be special he thought. The elevator door opened and he hoisted her over his shoulder and walked down the corridor to the chapel. The chapel itself was lit by candle light and was half filled with other patients listening to Father Martin's sermon, the patient placed the unconscious woman in the pew second from the front and caught Father Martin's attention. "It is the woman... The one who helps" the patient coughed as he stood back threatened by twins standing near him.

"So it is my son, but I have not been told about her yet, nor am I aware of her importance in The Walrider's plan. Leave her here I will have the brothers tend to her" Father Martin spoke calmly as he looked at the woman slumped into the pew, she was special if she had survived this far into the rebirth, maybe with her being here it may open up a new chapter on why she is different from the others.

About forty minutes later...

...

...

"Preacher, I believe she is coming around..." The taller twin spoke as he watched the doctor wake up, he sat in the pew behind her and placed his hands her on shoulders softly so she wouldn't get up in fright and try to run, his brother smirked at him when Taylor groaned as she came around.

"... Such fun will be occurring soon brother" The smaller one talked as he sat next to the waking Taylor.

...

Taylor's vision was blurred but her eyes caught little lights, were they candles? Or was the power back on?. Then her sense of smell returned, still bloody from when that fucking patient punched her but another which made her realise that there were candles the burning of wax and a congested heat that made her feel warm on the inside. Her taste was still as good as ever even with the iron taste of blood in her mouth off the whack she had taken from the patient. The sound of shuffling and muttering was among the room... But what was that?... Who was that?... She felt large, firm hands on her shoulders as her vision sharpened, she immediately tried to sit up and run, but another pair of hands grabbed her left arm as the hands on her shoulders pushed her down, she looked, the bloke was starkers, it was one of the twins, the smaller one, and never one without the other, the pair of hands grabbing her by her shoulders was the taller one, she clamped her eyes shut, not nice at all. Ugh. She felt sick, why did they feel the need to be like that? Then the pain of her injured hand returned, but it was more at a lull now, had someone here fixed her up?

"Nicely boys, we do not wish the harming of one of our own" another voice spoke, Taylor moved her head in the direction if the voice and opened her eyes slowly, the man in front of her had a sort of priest's attire on, it took her a while to realise it was, Martin...

"...Archimbaud" Taylor spoke, she knew little of this patient only that he suffered delusions of a 'higher calling', Taylor looked down at herself, she couldn't run or hide, was this the part were the twins took her away and indulge in their desires? Taylor was just glad she could feel her legs again, thank God the morphine had worn off, but the numbing pain of her hand was annoying.

"The psychiatrist. I've heard stories of your kindness Miss Winterbourne, very brave of you. I believe you are acquainted with the brothers?" Father Martin asked, Taylor nodded as she kept her eyes on herself not wanting to look at the twins, they then removed their hands from her as she looked up as the priest.

"I want to leave... can I go? I really have better things to do than be here" Taylor smiled, but something caught her eye behind the priest, it was a bloke nailed to a cross, the guy wore black armour, Taylor immediately thought the worst, was Jace?! but looking to the left she seen a white stripe. It was one of Snow's men. She looked back quick to avoid opening up why he was up there, Taylor would never wish anyone dead, but lately that seemed to be a different matter.

"I'm afraid not, you have survived this long so, without a doubt, you are involved in our great Walrider's plan. Another one came looking for you, if you follow the blood you may find your friend, but I'd exercise caution outside this chapel, those not following may kill you. Not to mention the brothers have the right to do anything of their choosing outside this room..." Father Martin said calmly as he pointed to the blood trail leading out to the outside area of the asylum "Follow the blood and find your salvation. I will pray for you and your friend. Oh and you won't forget to listen The Walrider's words would you my child?" he continued as he stepped out of the way for Taylor to get up. Father martin seemed to be wearing a straitjacket to which he's modified to look like a priests robe, _Well at least he's in character._

"No problem... Thanks Father, for the hand and all" Taylor held her now bandaged hand up, _wow he's gullible_, not only did he believe she was a 'follower' but that she would listen to The Walrider, _crazy_.

"You are most welcome child" Father Martin spoke and went to chat with his congregation, Taylor got up and wobbled a bit, her head stung slightly from the patients hit but she was fine as long as she ignored the twins. Taylor looked around, lots of patients stared at her, many of them she had treated and some of them still possessed the humanity to smile at her, she obviously smiled back. Taylor made her way down the corridor towards the vegetated courtyard, the walk made her feel better, although she was still light headed she felt the energy of someone else.

"Quit following me..." Taylor said as she pivoted on the spot and was going to point her finger, but she turned and bumped her body into that of the taller twin "fuck" Taylor cussed looking up at the older twin and stepped back, how could they get that close without her realising, but she thought to herself _the view up there isn't any better than the view down there, move!_ as she immediately turned back round and put her hands on her face, both out of awkwardness and distress, _Why can't you_ guys_ just leave me alone!_

"I think she is embarrassed brother" the smaller twin said standing behind his brother smiling.

"I believe so, she will have to endure it" the taller twin spoke hardly as he watched Taylor stand there.

"I agree, if we are going to have our way with her" the smaller twin laughed as Taylor began walking down the stairs to the courtyard.

"Does she not understand that we will be stalking her?" The taller twin began pacing after Taylor as his brother joined him by his side.

"I know she does. She probably enjoys our company..." The smaller twin looked at his brother as Taylor opened the door to the pitch black courtyard.

"I presume she will enjoy much more than that when we have our way with her brother..." The taller twin smiled down at his brother, he really did enjoy spending time with his brother, terrorising people and seeing the fear on their faces it was very heartwarming to him.

"What's mine is yours..." The smaller twin smirked as they saw Taylor walked off into the blackness of the outside.

"And what's yours is mine..." The taller twin began to walk at a slow pace in the direction of Taylor as his brother matched his pace next to him.

"...Let our hunt begin" The smaller twin growled. For now Taylor was alright, she was safe once again, hands free, able to climb better, run faster. But how long will her safety last until the twins capture her.

Taylor let out a big sigh when she paced the path towards the other end side of the asylum, she didn't hear them or see them but she knew that the twins were there, watching and waiting. It was very disgusting having two naked grown men chasing after her, she wanted to get out of this place, _you can't run before you can walk Taylor. _The poor woman had seen the most awful things to give her more horrific nightmares for the rest of her life. It was nice to get outside, feel the mountain air and to know that she was at least half way through this asylum._  
_

"Okay, through the canteen and into the main block. Then out." Taylor said aloud, she didn't care if the twins heard her, if they followed her tuff shit, she'd have to hot wire her car to escape this nightmare. Taylor walked down the path of the centre of the courtyard she wondered what had happened to the security guards, they'll be fighting for there lives no doubt. Looking around the cold darkness Taylor spotted the door to the canteen she just hoped it was open, if not she'd have to climb through a window. Taylor looked to her right to see the masses of fences leading to the vocational block of the asylum, it was getting rather foggy and she didn't want to go there. Then the light spit of rain started.

Taylor was pacing towards the door when a massive cloud engulfed all the light in the courtyard, the heavens opened the rain began to bucket down. She quickly sprinted to the door, it was locked.

"Shit" Taylor swore, she looked around for any other possible way into the canteen, but there was none, the only way to cut through was to climb up a floor to the hospital. She didn't want to go up, if there was any patients up there she didn't want them to come after her.

Some steps away in the darkness of the courtyard...

"Look at her, all soaked and cold..." The taller twin said to his brother calmly as the rain pelted on them.

"I believe she will be warmer inside our bellies..." The smaller twin licked his lips hungrily at the thought of consuming the psychiatrist.

"I can only agree..." The taller twin replied as they watched Taylor clamber up a few boxes to reach the over hang of the hospital ward window.

"But I'd rather be inside of her before we indulge in our desires" The smaller twin smirked as he took point. Both men walked slowly through the rain in the direction of the canteen, they didn't care if he door was locked, they could break through it.

Hospital ward...

Taylor hopped into the medical block, she closed the window slowly to make sure the twins wouldn't follow her in her footsteps. The medical block was as dark as the first time the power went off, a few bulbs flickered on and off but Taylor still couldn't see what was in front of her. Had the whole asylum went to ruins after Blaire had threw her in the wards? _God I never knew I was that necessary to this place running _Taylor thought.

"Who's there?" A voice came from down the hallway, Taylor didn't want to investigate, but that was the direction she was going. The dry air caught Taylor's throat as she paced towards the voice, when she found the person who called out to her, she was shocked it was the guard who was going to put the cuffs on her "Miss Winterbourne, Blaire assumed you were dead" he coughed vigorously as he gripped his bleeding chest.

"Yeah, well it takes a lot more to get rid of me" Taylor kneeled down to look at the guards wounds, he had been stabbed several times in the chest and his calves had been cut wide open on both legs, _this guy is gonna bleed out soon_ Taylor thought.

"If you're going to leave, take this..." The guard handed Taylor a torch "Careful, these bastards fight back..." the guard gurgled, then it hit her, how could she have been so stupid, Taylor slid her hand into her right boot and took out her knife.

"I'm such an idiot, I had this the entire time" Taylor joked but the guard had slipped away, she looked away, poor guy, died in a pool of his own blood, unable to fight back. Taylor tested the torch, she'd only use it if she was in real desperate need of escaping, she wouldn't want to give her position away unnecessarily.

The wards of the hospital area of the asylum were no different to the rest of the place, rife with dirt and damp, not to mention the leaks coming in from every crevasse in the walls and ceilings. Taylor eyed the discolored privacy curtains and squalid looking beds, how could you treat those disadvantaged with such disrespect? then again no patient was really _treated _properly, just experimented on and left to sink further into their own insanity.

_"Follow the blood and find your salvation" _Father Martin's words echoed in Taylor head, she was here to find Jace and get the hell out of here, not to go on some dementia suffering 'priests' quest.

"I'm coming for you Jace, just hold on" Taylor talked to herself. The coldness of the area was definitely known to Taylor now, her soaked clothes clung to her body and caused her to shiver, her goose pimpled skin made her crave a nice warm shower. "remember, the cold never bothered you when you were at home" Taylor continued as she stepped along the dark dank corridor, she had never been alone for so long in different parts of the asylum before. When she reached the end of the hallway she seen a door, when she turned the knob it didn't budge, she shook the door furiously before looking up in defeat, but she noticed the glass pane above the door had been smashed, Taylor climbed up and over it and started to regret wearing boots for the day.

Taylor brushed her hands through her wet hair as she tried to wring the water out, her blond hair went brownish with the moisture, she shivered as she tried to dry her hands on her cargo pants but they were soaked too, she frowned but carried on, i_t shouldn't take too long to dry if I'm going to be wandering around for ages_ Taylor thought to herself as she slid the torch into her pocket.

"C'mere!" A voice roared at the end of the corridor, Taylor took cover behind an overturned bed and peaked over it. The loud coarse voice belonged to Chris Walker, without a shadow of a doubt. The bulky giant pursued a security guard up the hallway, he scurried away from his attacker as Taylor hid behind the bed. If Chris Walker was loose that was a massive chunk of bad news, yeah he was reasonably calm yesterday, but it was Walker and that was all you would need to say to make a guard in this place cower away. Like most of the other patients here, he had a serious problems with keeping emotions in check as well as unprovoked outbursts of rage whether it be provoked or otherwise.

"No! No Please!..." The security guard screamed, Taylor closed her eyes as she heard the unmistakable sound of tearing flesh and cracking of bones then a guttural snarl sounded off as the security guard stopped screaming.

"Who's there?! come out!" Walker shouted "There's no use in hiding! I smell your fear!..." he hollered, Taylor sat still as loud footsteps approached her safe spot. Taylor felt her heart stop. All of a sudden the bed was dragged from behind her with such force she nearly fell backwards if Walker hadn't of grabbed her. Taylor was then in the clutches of Walker "Found you!..." Walker held Taylor to his height grasping her throat with just one hand she dropped her knife as her vision began to blur.

"Chris... it's me.. Winterbourne!" Taylor screamed at him, his face was covered in blood and contorted with anger but his rage abruptly ceased as he dropped Taylor on the ground, she collapsed to her hands in shock and began hyperventilating in fear, the air was in her lungs to breathe but her breaths were short and fast, the oxygen just wasn't getting to her brain to tell her body to leg it.

"Sergeant..." Walker growled softly as he tried to help Taylor up, the giant knelt down and tried to reach out to her.

"I'm okay... I'm okay" Taylor said as she tried to breathe slowly she then reached for her knife and leaned against the wall, her wet clothes stuck to the concrete and she leaned her head back to look up at Chris, _killing machine alright_ she thought, he was head to toes in blood and most of it fresh, probably from his latest victim, Taylor looked across to the guards headless body, Walker had simply removed the defenseless mans head like a cap from a bottle of beer. Taylor shuddered as she tried to shake off what had just happened, she managed to clear her mind when she looked back at Walker. Chris Walker, a former military man, reduced to a mental mess and with the awful pairing of superhuman strength, not being able to progress beyond stage 3 hormone therapy was a massive setback for Dr. Walsh, _they should've never gave him the treatment in the first place, Walker was trying to recover from Afghanistan for God sake. Bastards._

"Are you alright?" Walker asked as he attempted to smile, but it failed because his 'braces' weren't made for smiling. All that self-mutilation, he really didn't look like him anymore. When he first came here he looked better than what people here seen as a monster, the perfect looking soldier, physically fit, crew cut brown hair all locked up in his cell ,known in his career for his military prowess, the great contrast of liberating those who cannot fight to becoming detained themselves. A lot like the great fuck you on how football players are paid more for kicking a ball round a pitch than those brave men and women out risking their lives on a daily basis to protect the vulnerable. _It's all backwards._

"Yeah, just let me get my bearings" Taylor stood up and felt a sudden jolt of adrenaline that told her to stab Walker and see what happens, but she suppressed it and put her knife in her pocket and balled her fists, _well that came a bit late, could of had that before he grabbed me._

"Looking for Scars?" Walker asked as he stepped closer to Taylor "...or did Martin send you?..." Walker seen something click in Taylor, _did the stupid pig send Winterbourne on his quest to aid the Walrider?_, Walker had conflicting feelings, but they were overcome by his duty to protect those whom he had served for the large portion of his life.

"Yeah, I think Jace would've had to come through here. Father Martin..." Taylor didn't finish her sentence, she was pushed up against the wall, but this time Walker held her left shoulder and wrist and began pulling, Taylor began wailing in pain as he pulled and twisted slowly.

"The Walrider must not be released!" Walker barked at Taylor as she writhed in hurt.

"I fucking ignored the old bastard! Honestly!" Taylor cried out as she felt her left arm begin to slip out of its socket.

"Oh really?!" Walker growled at her, he still kept pulling despite Taylor scrunching up her face in pain and tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I've NEVER lied to you Chris!" Taylor wept in pain as Walker stopped and looked down at her, he pushed her arm back to make sure it was in place, she fell against him as she felt like her whole body was enveloped in agony.

"Sorry sergeant" Walker whispered, he was totally perplexed with emotions, sadness, relief and most of all, something he hadn't felt in a long while, guilt. "I didn't want to..." he continued to blabber to himself as Taylor leaned into his blood soaked chest. _Why did you do that? your a friend..._ "...But The Walrider mustn't be able to have a host..." Walker spoke gruffly. Then he thought back to when he arrived in this pathetic excuse for asylum, the nightmares, waking up in sweat, shouting when woke from a night terror and all of those tests. But when he met that corporate pig Blaire for the first time he wished he had the power to rip his head from his measly body, self obsessed waste of a life, but that's when he also met Taylor Winterbourne. He didn't know how many times he requested for her to be his observing physician, but she stayed after Blaire left and talked for a long while, just about life outside his cell and most of it was about Afghanistan, stuff that just stuck with him. _Made me feel a lot better rather than worse when you were there, you told tales that would make normal people laugh but you tried too hard to be nice..._ he thought, but he was brought back to reality when Taylor spoke again._  
_

"Not... your fault" Taylor whimpered slowly, her arm felt like it was going to fall off, but it almost went away when Walker rubbed his large hand on her shoulder, thank God she didn't hear that awful pop of her arm, it wasn't dislocated but thankfully she'd recover quicker and won't be like a wounded animal wandering about aimlessly looking for a way out whilst being stalked by its predator. _Not how I want to go _Taylor thought.

"Need to go... find a way to stop The Walrider" Walker looked down at Taylor, her face was soaked with tears and she had bits of blood on her from hugging him, Walker put his arm around Taylor and walked her to the junction he had chased the guard from. "Next time you might not be so lucky... exposure to energy... easier to gain host... kill or be killed..." Walker mumbled again.

"I'm going that way" Taylor gestured with her head as she stepped from Walker's grip, her eyes were now clear of tears, but she still didn't know whether to be weary of Walker still, he had a way of being very unpredictable.

"Screams beckon me the other" Walker looked down the hall and back to Taylor who was nursing her shoulder. Walker nodded and paced his way but stopped and turned his head back to look at the doctor "Sergeant, be the best" he spoke gruffly.

Taylor smiled at Walker but winced as she tried to move her arm to salute "Semper Fi, Chris" then with that the giant wandered off to complete his mission to stop The Walrider and Taylor continued on hers, she just hoped that her VIP was still breathing unlike the security guard who met an ugly demise with Chris Walker.

* * *

Aww wasn't that nice? scary but nice, but that means next time Walker see's Taylor he's not going to go easy on her let alone leave her to become a host to The Walrider. C'mon then reviews always help and I hope you are enjoying my stuff up to now :)

For every right there is wrong, but wrong can be amended, right isn't always the good type of right, sometimes we must do things that we aren't too keen on, like exams, paperwork, night shifts but to get through it is just another way of beating the bad. everyone has heart but some just don't know how to use it.


	5. Pushing on no matter the cost

Right, I just want to know how you guys can put up with my writing, I'm half decent at it but enjoy. So Taylor is nearly through this nightmare, she's just seen Walker do what he does best and she still doesn't know where Jace is, getting a bit worried for the fella yet? well who knows he might be fine or he might not be.

* * *

Taylor paced the hallway and held her arm, the pain was present but bearable, she had no idea how she managed to get away from Walker, _why did he let me go? why didn't he just rip me apart? _"Those treated with kindness remember and repay" Taylor spoke to herself._  
_

Taylor's footsteps echoed along the corridor leading to the hallways overseeing the canteen, she reached the window and looked over into the barely lit area. This place was for the docile patients and those who could actually be around other people without harming them or themselves, wooden benches and seats, plastic cutlery etcetera. For once the place bad, like off food bad, even for one of the most horrible places in the world this asylum actually did decent food, but now, the inactive fridges and freezers were just releasing a pong. On the other hand she could see the light on in the opposite corridor also overlooking the canteen. This part of the hallway was spanning the entire outer side of the canteen almost like a rectangle in a rectangle separated by two gates on the adjacent side of where Taylor was.

Then there was an almighty crash in to canteen, Taylor ducked underneath the window she'd just been looking out.

"Oh hell no!" a voice shouted along with automatic fire. It was Jace!. Taylor peeked over the window and looked over to the other side to see a figure chasing after him, _but what the hell made that bang?_ Taylor looked down into the canteen and saw the twins looking up at her, _why can't they just bugger off!?__  
_

"Jace! I'm coming for you!" Taylor hollered across the canteen, she ran round the corner y_ou crafty son of a bitch, I knew you weren't brown bread _(That's Geordie for dead) Taylor thought happily, she reached the gate separating the two areas and felt her pocket for her keys... _Keys!_ _No! _she pulled, pushed and rattled on the gate. It was locked.

"Fuck! Fuck!..." Jace sounded off as he sprinted around the corner and slammed into the gate, Taylor backed off. Jace was splattered with blood and a fresh set of new wounds, his armour was barely on and he didn't have his rifle.

"I don't have my keys!" Taylor cried as she leaned on the gate "Trager's got em'... Jace, out the window!" she spoke fast gesturing to the window, he could shimmy along to the next window to get to her, he peered over the window bracing his hands on the window pane.

"I'll break my legs going down there, the freakin' twins are there too!" Jace looked at Taylor, she was as scared for his safety _so full of empathy _"Listen, Taylor get the hell out of here now before..." a loud buzz saw sound interrupted Jace trying to make Taylor save herself.

"Move along the outsides of window to get to this one. Now!" Taylor shouted as she shook the gate still attempting to get it open, it still wasn't going to miraculously open.

"Come back here meat!" Taylor knew of only one patient who refers to other human beings as 'meat'. It was Manera and he was wielding a buzz saw.

"Taylor, leave now before he finds a way to get to you... You've been great to me..." Jace faced Taylor and put his fingers through the mesh of the gate, Taylor touched his hand and smiled faintly.

"You're not leaving without me Jace... no way am I giving up on you..." Taylor whimpered, Manera must have been biding his time.

"So touching..." Manera interrupted as he stepped out of the shadows, he was more covered in blood than Walker. _Finally some decent meat, such convenience there is in my prey being trapped _he smirked at his thoughts "I'm gonna give you more than scars this time meat!" he shouted as he rushed at Jace.

"Jace!" Taylor cried as he was pushed up against the gate, helplessly watching the demise of her colleague Taylor could do nothing but watch in horror as Manera struck Jace with blow after blow.

"MY MEAT!" Manera screamed impatiently, his prey wasn't going down easily, Jace finally fought back as he threw Manera on the floor.

"You're not going to hurt her you crazy bastard!" Jace hollered as he began kicking Manera on the floor, Taylor still watched worrying about Jace, this brief moment of victory was good, it gave Jace a chance to get away. But Manera had other plans, he started up his buzz saw and brought it Jace's lower leg, the blade connected with flesh and bone, Jace fell onto the wall cursing and crying.

"Get the hell away from him!" Taylor screamed in a bid to distract Manera, Taylor's heart was beating fast, _Jace is hurt and I can't do anything about it. _Jace limped towards the window, the lower part of his right leg had nearly been completely cut off he managed to get his left leg over the side of the window.

"No, you're mine!" Manera shouted as he recovered, he grabbed Jace and pulled him away from the window and he pushed him into the gate, Jace was stunned as Manera stood behind him.

"Taylor. Run." Jace said weakly, Taylor was hesitant she was completely lost she didn't know whether to listen to Jace and run or try and distract Manera. Jace was breathing heavily and his bright green eyes were glassy, _Run! Why aren't you moving?! let me go!... _Jace screamed internally. _I don't want anything bad to happen to you Taylor, I'm here to make sure no one hurts you and no one will when I'm around, but I'm sorry that you'll have to look after yourself from now on. I love you. _Jace closed his eyes and tried to block out the sound of Taylor crying.

"No, Jace" Taylor whimpered and staggered back, she felt sick she couldn't stop herself from panicking.

"My meat" Manera said softly as he tilted Jace's head back, Jace moaned and Manera placed his buzz saw on Jace's neck, then smiled "The meat is mine"

"Jace" Taylor uttered as the cannibal started up his saw and dragged it across Jace's neck, blood sprayed all over Taylor, Jace gurgled and was gone, Taylor rattled the gate pathetically "You sick fucker!" she screamed as her breath began to become more shallow.

"Mmm...meat.." Manera let Jace's husk fall limp against his body, he grabbed his meat's head and tilted it, he sunk his teeth into the meat, so raw and bloody, just enjoyable for him to gorge upon. Jace's lifeless body was then dropped to the floor with a thud and his life fluid just poured out of him. The atmosphere of the area changed from fear to complete and utter sadness and anger. Taylor dropped to her knees and clawed at the gate hoping to at least try and defend Jace's dead body, but she scuttled backwards because manera knelt down and reached for her through the bars and growled at her, like some sort of hungry animal.

"I'll be coming for you next sweetie" Manera gestured with his buzz saw at her, she sat in shock at what had happened to Jace but manera too sat there for a while, probably contemplating on what to do with Jace's body. Manera studied Taylor and scowled "I'm gonna get your meat soon" he got up off of the floor and grabbed Jace's body.

"You fucking let go of him now!..." Taylor shouted as she banged against the closed gate "Leave him alone!" she screamed. Manera wasn't listening, he just ignored her and dragged his meat along with him. He turned the corner he had just chased his meat from and dragged him along the floor, _such a waste of blood_ he thought as he looked behind him at the pool and trail of blood he had left. _And a waste of such valuable time, I'll be on my way to get the other piece of meat later.__  
_

Sadness had turned into rage, Taylor just screamed, she didn't care if anyone heard her, she was beyond pissed-off now. Taylor curled up in a ball on the cold floor, covered in Jace's blood she whimpered, her tears had all dried up from whinging about her arm earlier, she had no tears to shed for Jace. A new wave of coldness washed over Taylor's heart, she had just lost the closest thing she'd ever had to a partner. Ever.

"Keep going" A voice whispered next to Taylor, she opened her eyes and got up slowly, this voice was flanging, it seemed to be a harmonic synchronicity of different peoples voices. When Taylor stood up and looked around it there was an area of cold air on her right side, she looked to see nothing and was thrown through the window by an unseen force. This wasn't a push, this was picked up with strength and thrown with anger. Taylor had no time to react, she fell through the air and hit on of the wooden tables hard on her left side, that wasn't going to do any good for her shoulder, she tried to reach for her knife but her body wasn't having it.

"Oh that hurt..." Taylor groaned as she rolled on the table, but when she managed to get over the haziness of the impact she looked up at the window and seen a black mass that had soon dissipated before it could fully manifest, was that what had thrown her through the window?

"Should we indulge in our desires brother?" the taller twin stood near the table as he spoke to his brother.

"Momentarily" His brother laughed as he stood on the opposite side of the table and looked at Taylor, she on the other hand wasn't so happy with the joke, Taylor had been winded on impact, she rolled on her back to get the pressure off of her arm. The surroundings of the cafeteria was a lot better, now there was a steady breeze coming through the door.

"Greatly satisfying" Taller twin glided his hand up Taylor's leg.

"Fuck off!" Taylor sat up but was pushed back down by the smaller twin, she tried to struggle but she wasn't going anywhere when the twins were right in front of her. The smaller twin brushed a coarse hand across her collarbone then roughly grabbed her throat and pushed her off the table and onto the floor.

"We best be careful with her brother, she is fragile" The taller brother sat down on the bench of the table Taylor was just on and he put his machete on the table.

"A little rough and tumble never hurt anyone" his twin shrugged and looked down at the psychiatrist who was on her hands and knees trying to shuffle away, he grabbed her ankles and brought her towards his brother, shoving her on her knees.

"Agreed" The taller twin spoke, as he looked at the blonde, she wasn't even looking at them, _To afraid to face certainty, _the smaller brother knocked Taylor towards his brother but she braced her hands hard on the floor, she wasn't going anywhere near the nether regions of either of them. "Must I do everything myself" the taller brother grasped the back of Taylor's head and pulled her towards himself, Taylor closed her eyes and placed her hands on the taller twin's legs pushing herself away making sure she dug her nails in do he'd feel a little pain.

"That is unfair..." the smaller brother grumbled angrily at his brother as he pulled Taylor away from his twin "...we were supposed to share..." the smaller twin's tone hardened. Taylor, with the welcoming distraction crawled under a table and towards the canteen door, she got up slowly to watch the twins arguing in a calm and collective manner. Weird.

"Well maybe we could come to an arrangement..." The taller brother growled as he picked up his machete and stood up.

"Sharing is what siblings are accustomed to..." The smaller brother said calmly.

"...I appologise..." The taller brother bowed humbly.

"Oh, hug it out you arseholes!" Taylor shouted angrily at the twins while standing at the door.

"She thinks we're assholes" The smaller brother spoke as he gripped his cleaver tightly as Taylor turned left out of sight.

"...Next time we will not be so merciful" The taller brother began pacing towards the way Taylor went as his twin sighed.

"Why doesn't she just comply..." He huffed as he walked after his brother.

With Taylor

Taylor held her injured arm, the rain still poured, even with her having no tears to weep she still felt better crying in the rain, you can't tell the difference between raindrops and tears when it's chucking it down. _I'm getting out of here Jace, I promise _she thought as the rain lashed on her. The sky was as dark as the nearly powerless asylum, dim lights did show Taylor the way to the other atrium though, she had to make it passed many gates first and even then the weather was still a bitch. Fog. There was a thick patch of fog between her and the other sets of gates, _what use is defence when you can't see your enemy?._

"shhh" Taylor heard a voice but it sounded a good few steps away from her, then something or someone hit her on her right side.

"Ow!" she shouted, she clutched herself and made a run for the next gate, Taylor let herself go "You were a Sergeant in the fucking military, get your bearings woman" she said to herself aggressively. Taylor leant against the wire mesh and looked at herself _how could i have allowed myself to become so weak? _the rain became more forceful and so she pressed on through the maze of gates. Every door she checked was either locked or barricaded and that left no choice but to head in the direction of the vocational block.

"Not that far to walk now Taylor" she reassured herself, looking up at one of the towers, _hate to fall from there _she thought. "Ladders. great" Taylor looked up at a set of some very unsturdy looking ladders, she knew for a fact that the vocational atrium door would be locked. "Slippy. Rusty... Ah fuck it..." Taylor climbed the ladders despite her conscious telling her not to, the roof of the older part of the asylum had seen better days and the tower looked even more threatening up a height, then a fork of lightning lit up the sky followed by booming thunder. _Just like home.  
_

"Not... allowed.. to leave" That same synchronous voice made Taylor turn for fear of being thrown off the roof and plunging to her death, the black mass appeared to fully manifest this time, the figure looked almost humanoid. Taylor tried to step as carefully as she could across the slates of the roof, she was concerned about the thing watching her, but she looked to see it was pacing next to her, she tried not to jump but she lost her footing. Sliding down the roof Taylor tried to grasp any of the tiles, they all came loose, _who the fuck did the slating on this fucking roof! _but she came near the end of the roof and luckily she grabbed the gutter.

"Shit!" Taylor shouted, her arm wasn't really recovered enough to hold on for long, Taylor's fingers tried to hold onto the plastic guttering, but it was digging into her fingers, she could no longer hold onto it. Taylor let go, her boots scraped at the wet bricks, she couldn't find a ledge to grab onto but pushing herself off of the wall and reaching for a broken wooden scaffold was that last ditch attempt, _better try that than to die in vain _Taylor successfully managed to pull herself up onto the scaffolding, but looking down to the lower part of where she was, she saw a gaping hole in the building below her. "Calm it. The guy upstairs has a better plan for you dying pet" Taylor sat and took a breather for a bit, still weary of her new ghostly friend, wherever it may be.

The height she would've fell would have definitely made her go *SPLAT* but Taylor seen a way to get into the building below her, another gutter, only this time she could slide down it, when she managed to get down,she inspected the large hole, _if someone fell from that roof it must have bloody well hurt _she thought as she clambered through the gap. _Ah shelter from the rain._

This somewhat extension of the asylum was damp and cold, it didn't help being soaked to the skin. it was very dark, so dark in fact that one could only navigate by touch , shelves, boxes littered everywhere. It was eerie bar from a few scuffles and drips of water and even the boom of the moving storm. A light in the distance guided Taylor through the walls of this storage room, but she seen someone, Taylor looked through the gap in the wall, he wasn't moving, then she realised the guy was hanging from some rope.

"Aww hell" Taylor looked at the makeshift noose, it was behind his head, no doubt this guy died of asphyxiation someone wanted him to die slowly or he just didn't know that you had to put the noose at the side of your neck to successfully break the neck.

"Whos there!" a voice shouted as Taylor dropped down near the set of stairs leading to the textile room of the vocational block.

"maybe they could be our goat?" Another voice said. A door slammed open to reveal a disfigured man with a cleaver. Taylor tried to run but her cold body wouldn't permit her too, either that or her body had decided to put the mind out of it's misery and to end the nightmare.

"Dennis!" Taylor shouted as she lifted her hands in preperation of being chopped, Dennis stopped and dropped his cleaver, Taylor slowly moved her hands at the sound of the utensil hitting the floor.

"She's brave enough, you're pathetic" Dennis said, this poor patient is a sufferer of Multiple Personality Disorder, he talked in his brother's, father's and grandpa's voice, while his was just a mumbling stutter. "Ah, shut up you don't know nothin' 'bout girls..." he continued.

"Er... Dennis? You're not going to hurt me are you?" Taylor shivered.

"N...N..No.." Dennis stuttered, Taylor stepped passed him towards the door, she seen the stairs to the main guts of the vocational block. then Dennis approached her and prodded a finger in her back.

"What?" Taylor tried her best not to be aggressive as she turned to face the disfigured patient.

"Be careful down there or the Groom'll 'ave you" Dennis spoke in his brothers Timmy's voice.

"And what will you be doing?" Taylor spoke as she opened the door

"Oh, I'll be around" Dennis spoke in his father's voice as he returned to pick up his cleaver. Taylor shut the door and sat on the stairs in contemplation as she hears the fading footsteps of Dennis. "Here comes the bride... Here comes your bride. Mr Gluskin" Dennis smirked.

Little did Taylor know she just delivered her own self to Gluskin's hell.

* * *

_Dennis' poem_

_1...2...3...4..._

_Water seeping on the floor_

_5...6...7...8..._

_Current dragging me towards fate_

_9...10...11...12..._

_Further. Deeper I must delve_

_13...14...15...16..._

_Water turned a browny green_

_17...18...19...20..._

_Body and mind running on empty_

_21...22...23...24..._

_Gotta save the one I adore_

_25...26...27...28..._

_The darkness makes me hesitate_

_29...30...31...32..._

_Dragged upwards, long overdue_

_33...34...35...36..._

_The only one rescued by great heroics_

_Pa a good comrade..._

_Timmy a little skinny..._

_Grandpa an outlaw..._

_Moma..._

_Coma._

* * *

Right tell me what you think of the chapter and what that poem ^ means. Personally my heart breaks every time I kill a character and this hasn't been easy, when I wrote this chapter Jace was going to break one of his legs and get carted off by father Martins variants but it's simply too nice for Outlast. For the brothers arguing, I thought it would be something funny to add because family members do often have disputes and well you never do hear them arguing. Dennis is one of the unsung characters in Outlast whistlblower, even though he's not going to get much in this story he is added in because he is a good character.

Taylor: Touch me again and I swear to God I will eviscerate both your assses! *Walks away from twins*

Taller twin: *shrug*

Smaller twin: I only want a hug

Taylor: Nope!

Anyway thankyou and good night.


	6. Trust is hard to come by

Sorry for not updating in a while, it just takes a while and some thought to make up thee chapters. I really love reading your reviews and you pshycogurl33, you made me smile with your comment. Anyways onto the story, well our favourite psychiatrist has just watched her body guard be killed by Manera, then she got thrown out a window by The Walrider, forced near the nether regions of the taller twin and nearly falling off of a roof to her death. God. will it end for her? will she get a break? well read on and find out.

* * *

Descending down the steps to the Vocational block Taylor stopped near the bottom. _What did Dennis mean by 'The Groom'll 'ave you'? No matter, first priority is getting out of here._ _A rest will be nice right about now _Taylor thought as she sat down a few steps down. She was soaked to the skin, her khaki tank top turned dark green because of the rain and it clung to her skin and her cargo pants were also drenched, she must've looked like a drowned rat. But Taylor wasn't going to let the cold bother her anytime soon, but exhaustion on the other and was a different problem._  
_

"I can't have a nap, not when I'm so close" Taylor talked to herself, the darkness was fitting for forty winks. Taylor closed her eyes and she shifted on the steps to get comfortable, well to some extent. Even being a light sleeper and her clothes being waterlogged Taylor managed to drift off.

Some time later...

"She's asleep, can't you se that you little whelp" Denis' grandpa spoke to him.

"She... She looks... w...weak" Dennis replied as he watched Taylor.

"Yeah, well she ain't the only one" Timmy spoke

"Give me five more minutes man..." Taylor moaned like a teenager wanting to stay in bed, she opened her eyes though and forgot where she was "...fuck..." she sighed _not a dream, this must be what it is like for patients to wake up from the machine._

"You...you... don't wanna... g..go down there ... d.. do you?" Dennis stuttered as he sat a few steps above Taylor

"Yeah I do. I'm just tired that's all" Taylor yawned and stretched. Taylor looked as Dennis, he was schizy and rather agitated as usual. Most of the patients were like that, very few were as calm as the Twins, or as intelligent as Father Martin. Dennis just kept himself to himself, he would usually spend his time 'talking' or more often than not 'arguing' with his family. Another reason why this place should be shut down, trauma shouldn't be exploited it should be treated. _Why did you believe the people here were helping the patients? guess I have a duty to protect people, sacrifice a hundred over here so you can save a couple of hundred over there. Morals and ethics don't count here _Taylor thought.

"He..Here.." Dennis stammered, he held in his shaky hand a can, which he placed a step above Taylor, she picked it up and shook it.

"She ain't very appreciative is she?" Dennis spoke in his brothers voice.

"Cheers" Taylor got her knife out of her pocket and stuck it in the can and pried it open "must've been the sound of the rain that helped me drift off" she said as she took the lid off the can.

"Water is an awful thing" Dennis spoke in Timmy's voice "So precious. But devastating given time." he continued.

"Sorry for bringing that up..." Taylor looked down apologetically. _But on the bright side, tinned peaches!_

"Flooding water. Dragging current. Debris drifting. Drowning." Dennis spoke in his father's voice.

"So scared... Poor mama" Dennis whimpered quietly holding his head.

"Dennis, look around you, you're on dry flooring, look no water here to sweep you away" Taylor looked at Dennis and wondered what the hell what was going through his head. Dissociative Identity Disorder/ Multiple Personality Disorder was usually caused by a traumatic event in adolescent stage or even younger. Nothing was on his file about how he could've developed it, but it sounds like a flood took away his entire family.

"Stop whining you pathetic possum!" He shouted in his grandpa's voice.

"Moma wouldn't wan' us cryin' 'bout it... we gotta stay strong..." he spoke in his brothers voice

"...for her sake son..." Dennis added in his father's voice.

"Dennis, you're safe..." Taylor reached out and held his arm but he shook her off and interrupted her.

"I'm as safe as you are with the groom down there" Dennis spoke in his father's voice as he stood atop the stairs. "But thanks for the confidence..." he continued bitterly then he walked off back to his hunting ground.

"That went well, Taylor" She spoke to herself stabbing down on a sliced peach. _Jace I missing you man, I need someone sane to talk to and preferably someone who won't try and kill me as well. _Taylor ate the last of her peaches and cleaned her knife. "Time to get your arse into gear, lass" she continued to talk to herself as she placed he knife back into her deep pocket and walked down the steps into the darkness.

The lower Vocational block was fairly dark if it wasn't for the light peaking through the windows. The damp was just keeping all the cold and moisture in the wooden floorboards. The rain water looked like it had patched its way into every nook and cranny in this part of the block. The rain was dying down and the clouds were lightening up, all a good sign of getting out of here. But all of that was from the view of a murky window, had probably had seen better days, but it could have been her mind playing tricks on her, false hope. This part of the asylum looked like it hadn't seen life in God knows how long. The walls were discoloured and splattered with blood, all dark, dried and dated. Taylor shivered with the the cold and all these horrifying sights weren't helping her moral for wanting to continue into the darkness.

"Wish this place wasn't so dark" Taylor whispered to herself, she felt her other pocket for her flashlight the guard had given her. _No not yet, you can still see. _There was enough light to see around, so Taylor checked as many doors as she could possible way out or a hiding place if need be. There was just something about is area that she didn't like, she didn't know what it was, it as just _something. _All the doors on the floor she was on were shut so she decided to try the stairs, she pulled on the door but realised the hinges were rusty _a good kick will do that in _she thought. Taylor kicked the mesh gate a few times and it finally gave in, the gate opened with a crash and without any contemplation what so ever Taylor walked down two flights of stairs and into a dark corridor.

This area wasn't so different, the floorboards creaked when Taylor traversed them, there was still large dam patches and mos of the windows on his floor were blacked out, she just hoped there wasn't a monster lurking in the distance. Taylor checked doors for possible hiding spots or way out, but no of them were opened, she found herself trying to open a trying to open a door with a locker half over it. The locker clanged, she didn't know if it was her moving the door or not but she decided to investigate.

Taylor opened the locker room door slowly, its hinges creaked with age and gave anyone in the room a heads up that they're not alone now. Pacing carefully towards the moving locker, Taylor didnt know whether to be cautious or just go for it. Hooking her hand underneath the locker's handle she pulled it open.

"Fuck" The man held his hand up defensively over his body, he was holding a camera and the LCD screen shone enough light to recognise facial feature.

"Waylon?" Taylor whispered loudly as she bent down to the cowering man.

"Shit. Winterbourne, don't do that..." Waylon pushed himself out of the locker and sat on the floor opposite Taylor "No..." he hit his camera and put it on the floor next to him.

"Out of batteries?" Taylor pulled out the torch from her pocket and handed it to him "here, take them... anyways what are you doing here?" she asked as she sat down opposite Waylon.

"Trying to survive...sss..." Waylon hissed at the end of his sentence and gripped his right ankle, but he emptied the flashlight of batteries and loaded them into his camera. He was visibly trying to keep himself concentrated on other things to not get the full hurt from his injured ankle.

"What have you went and done?" Taylor said still trying to keep her voice low. Waylon turned his camcorder's LCD screen around to shed some light in the room, _smart move, don't want to light up the whole room with a proper light _Taylor thought.

"I don't want to climb ladders again" Waylon gave a hurt sigh. Taylor rolled up the leg of Waylon's pants just above the wound, it looked nasty, _thank God this hasn't got infected _Taylor thought _was this just bad luck? or was he running from something?_

"I need something to stop the bleeding... That fabric would be preferable" Taylor gestured to Waylon's arm, the sleeve of his white shirt was ripped. Taylor smiled as Waylon tore his sleeve off, the sound of it cracked into the air.

"I appreciate the help but we really should be getting out of here..." Waylon spoke as Taylor secured the makeshift bandage on his ankle, the sudden jolt of pain made him jump "...I was being chased..." Then Waylon was interrupted...

"I want a girl, just like the girl, that married dear old dad..." Someone was singing. Taylor looked at Waylon and he looked back at her with a expression that beat her own. Raw fear.

"That's the guy who was chasing after me...The Groom" Waylon whispered harshly and grabbed Taylor's hand, Waylon was writing something on her bandage with a broken pen "Go here when you get out" The blond man breathed fast, fear was really engaging him at this point.

"How do you know I'd sacrifice myself for you?" Taylor took her hand away from Waylon as he grabbed his camcorder and helped him shuffle back into his safe haven.

"You're one of the few people I trust in this hell hole. Well... you and Jace anyway" Waylon smiled but Taylor choked when he mentioned her deceased friend.

"Come out once I've gone okay. I'll lead this 'Groom' away" Taylor tried to smile but it fell back to normal. _That fucking cannibalistic bastard! Those dead eyes, rolled back into his head. Couldn't stop the bleeding even if I tried my hardest. Would've had to get past Manera. Can't sew a slit jugular with a standard med kit even if I could've got to one in time..._

"Winterbourne" Waylon whispered loudly, _does he woman have selective hearing or something?! You better close this locker now! I'm not keen on finding out how 'The Groom' will make me have his baby _Waylon thought. He felt he didn't deserve a death like this, all he wanted to do was go home, hug Lisa and hear the boys laugh again. Was that too much to ask?

"Huh. Oh sorry" Taylor shut the locker and walked towards the door, then she heard what sounded like a muffled 'good luck' from Waylon in the locker. _I'm going to need more than luck to get out of this one mate. Maybe divine intervention if I repent my sins? that would be nice_ Taylor thought.

"...She was pearl, and the only girl, that daddy ever had..." That voice was closer, but she credited the mans singing voice and choosing such a good era of music to sing from. _Freaking 1911, got the remastered 1940's edition of that at home, I miss my record player. _Taylor as brought out of her thoughts when she heard boots approaching. Among the darkened room Taylor had no other refuge, the lockers were shut tight and she didn't want to make it obvious that she and Waylon were hiding in a locker together, and the only way out was the door he came through.

"Back the way you came pet" Taylor whispered to herself, at this point she was frightened, no torch and a knife, she could easily get overpowered by any patient but it was dark and she probably couldn't hit for shit. Taylor made her way to the door and reached for the knob.

"A good old fashioned girl with heart so true..." The voice sang but stopped, there was a silhouette of a large man passing towards the door. The man was close and Taylor could hear him humming as his boots echoed across the floor.

With the quietness broken and seemingly turned worse by this man singing an old tune, Taylor had no foreseeable exit, she wasn't going to run. There was no point. Taylor took a small step back and seen the knob of the door turn. It flung open with force and the hinges screamed in agony at the sudden movement, Taylor fell backward, the position she landed in didn't bode well with her shoulder or hand, she sat up and looked at the looming figure in the doorway.

Taylor worked her eyes from bottom to top. This man had black dress shoes and dark blue-black pants. Half untucked white long-sleeved shirt, with a patchy blue-ish waistcoat thing...

"Now you weren't the one running from me..." That voice sounded... familiar. The man dropped to on knee to look at Taylor. She on the other hand, despite the danger continued to eye him, fingerless gloves, messy blue bow tie half under his collar. "Darling" he spoke softly as he pocketed his knife, Taylor still held hers in her pocket.

"Eddie..." Taylor breathed, it was barely audible. _That's what he's had turned into? how'd he get the nickname?. _The right side of his head bore the awful wounds from the engine and it sounded as if it had affected his speech, kinda like a stroke victim attempting to speak.

"My beautiful darling... would you.. care to join me?" Eddie offered a gloved hand to his maiden. The one who could make him whole. The feature mother of his children... His bride-to-be...

* * *

Right haway then. Tell me what you think. There was other ways I was going to introduce Eddie but I thought I might get to Waylon before he had his ordeal of you know... buzz saw. There was going to be one where I bumped into Waylon before he was going to be hung up and the other one was after Eddie was killed and Taylor just gives Waylon directions and she wanders off to go and find Jace, who was supposed to be alive. But I'm a writer who likes to put my characters in horrible situations.

So Trust is something that must be earned and it is hard to come by if you haven't known someone for long. They are people who will catch you when you fall and e there when you have been through hell and just managed to crawl back to realm of the living.

Thanks for reading anyways, share it with your friends. k. :)


End file.
